Enlèvement
by Lyanea
Summary: [EN COURS] Il s'agit d'une histoire tournant autour d'un enlèvement. Notre équipe favorite part à la recherche du plus célèbre des... [CHAP 11 EN LIGNE]
1. L'arrivée

Auteur : Lyanea

Note : On prend vite goût aux fics, autant à les lire qu'à les écrire. J'avais en tête une histoire un peu dramatique, avec une pincée de Rodneytorture (une grosse pincée), il y aura peut-être la suite de ce chapitre, si j'arrive à me décider. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce qui ne va pas, j'en suis moi-même modérément satisfaite, mais je l'ai tellement relue que je ne distingue plus grand chose ! Merci d'avance !

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi, je ne touche pas de pot de vin, ou quoique ce soit d'approchant.

ooOoo

Je tenais mon tour de garde depuis quelques heures, comme chaque année, pendant une seule journée, depuis ma puberté. Chaque jour de l'année, trois membres de mon peuple surveillaient le Lymuen, où Cercle d'Eau. L'origine de cette obligation s'était presque effacée de nos mémoires, comme les passages des Mangeurs de Vie, tant la paix coulait depuis des millénaires sur nos modestes vies.

De mes lointaines discussions avec mes parents, lorsqu'ils étaient encore en vie, j'avais le souvenir d'une phrase : « Lorsque la lumière du ciel illuminera ton visage par le Cercle d'Eau, tu sauras que le danger est arrivé ». Nul ne savait à qui cette phrase s'adressait, quand bien même elle signifierait quelque chose. Mes parents me l'avaient seriné quand mon courage faiblissait et que je pleurais pour ne pas prendre mon tour.

Tellement d'années s'étaient écoulées, les rides marquaient aujourd'hui mon visage, auréolé d'une couronne de cheveux gris. Mon compagnon s'était éteint, mes enfants vivaient leur vie, mais, ad vitam aeternam, j'étais présente devant le Lymuen, ma lance fermement tenue, et si l'âge me pesait sur les épaules, je n'en tenais pas moins ma place auprès de mes amis.

ooOoo

Une bise fraîche se leva, mes os douloureux me crièrent leur souffrance, mais je serra les dents, ce soir, j'allais me réchauffer devant une bonne flambée, faire mon devoir sans rechigner ne rendrait cette récompense que plus élevée. Illona et Marcka, qui me tenait compagnie depuis tant d'années déjà, affichaient des masques figés, si c'était des hommes aguerris par les températures extrêmes qui régnaient parfois l'hiver, l'âge les marquait également de sa longue et insidieuse flétrissure. Je ramenais mes pensées sur le Lymuen. S'ouvrirait-il un jour sur cette eau qui ne coule pas et dont parlaient les légendes qui jalonnèrent mon enfance ? Durant une partie de ma vie, je l'avais espéré, tout d'abord parce que, comme la plupart des adolescents, je rêvais, même si j'étais une fille, d'aventures extraordinaires, puis, femme, pour fuir les mauvais traitements d'un époux, que j'avais aimé malgré tout. J'avais cessé de croire aux miracles devant l'inanité de mes prières.

Quelques flocons de neige égarés me chatouillèrent les joues, je serra les dents pour retenir le long frisson qui voulait me secouer. Ces quelques secondes d'inattention, où, comme tant d'aïeuls, j'avais plongé dans mes souvenirs, m'avaient empêché de distinguer le cercle extérieur du Lymuen, qui venait de bouger. Ce fut Illona et Marcka qui me ramenèrent à la réalité.

« Mais il bouge ! Le Lymuen bouge ! Comment est-ce possible ? »

Ces exclamations me firent sursauter, le Lymuen bougeait effectivement, et là, je ne pouvais plus l'ignorer, des symboles d'un bleu lumineux venaient d'apparaître à certains endroits. Une immense flaque bleue jaillit brutalement, nous baissâmes instinctivement la tête pour l'éviter, même si elle s'effaça à quelques mètres devant nous.

Aucun de nous ne pouvait parler, alors que les mots nous brûlaient les lèvres. Jamais, durant les mille générations nous précédant, une telle chose n'était arrivée. Les légendes qui prennent vie sont rares, et de tels moments nous font vivre avec une intensité de dix vies.

Quatre silhouettes sortirent de l'eau miroitante, dont la lumière à la couleur du ciel illuminait nos visages. Illuminait nos visages ! La vieille légende ! Le danger arrivait-il ?

ooOoo

Trois hommes et une femme. Celui qui venait en tête avait le visage fier et décidé des hommes de guerre, la démarche souple de certaines des créatures les plus féroces de nos forêts. A sa droite, une jeune femme, le visage fermé et froid, serrant fermement un objet inconnu entre ses mains, sa démarche dansante m'informa qu'elle devait être d'une grande souplesse, le regard qu'elle me lança me fit comprendre dans l'instant que c'était une combattante. Le troisième compagnon était très grand, plus grand que celui qui semblait avoir les épaules du chef, ses cheveux battaient sa nuque, aucune émotion ne filtrait au delà de la barrière de ses iris. Le dernier, à demi dissimulé par les trois autres, n'avaient aucune de leurs caractéristiques. Il semblait même très différent. J'eus le temps de distinguer des yeux bleus, immenses, emplis de curiosité et une paire de mains gesticulantes. Déjà, celui qui paraissait être le chef se dirigeait vers nous. Il eut une légère inclinaison de tête pour nous saluer, puis il prit la parole.

- Salut à vous, je me nomme Acastus Kolya, du peuple Genii.

ooOoo

Bon, pas bon, épouvantable ? Une petite review, c'est bon pour le moral, ça soulage l'esprit des pensées parasites ! C'est juste en dessous et ça vous fera un bien fou !


	2. Scène d'intérieur

Merci à vous pour vos réponses, elles m'ont fait un plaisir immense et m'ont laissé bouche bée ! Je sais que tout le monde s'attendait à SGA1.

Note : c'est un chapitre beaucoup plus court, mais c'est pour mieux rebondir par la suite, que j'espère vous faire bien plus développée. Il s'agit plus d'un chapitre de présentation, pour préparer à l'action.

ooOoo

_Quelques heures plus tard._

Nous étions confortablement installés dans ma cuisine, devant une tasse de thé (1), n'ayant rien de plus fort à leur proposer. Il m'avait fallu maints palabres avec Illona et Marcka pour les convaincre de ne pas amener le groupe à l'Orestre, ou Inquisiteur Général, en charge de la sécurité de la région. J'avais eu gain de cause uniquement grâce au temps, qui tournait à la tempête de neige. Si nous étions suffisamment couverts, ce n'était pas le cas de Kolya et de ses acolytes, notamment le docteur Rodney McKay, qui menaçait de devenir complètement blanc.

Une fois arrivés à ma demeure, ce dernier s'était tout simplement assoupi devant l'âtre, l'estomac soigneusement calé. Après l'avoir couvert d'une fine couverture, j'avais invité les trois autres, qui restaient plein d'allant, à me suivre dans la cuisine pour discuter. Je ne pouvais plus faire taire ma curiosité et les questions se bousculaient dans ma bouche, menaçant de me faire faillir à mon rôle d'hôtesse discrète et attentionnée.

ooOoo

Nous nous installâmes autour de la simple table de bois qui trônait au centre de ma cuisine. Je ne pouvais décemment commencer à les bombarder de questions, et dans l'attente que l'un d'eux brisa le silence, je les regarda afin d'essayer de deviner quel genre de loups j'avais fait entrer dans ma paisible bergerie (2).

Acastus Kolya avait le visage parsemé de petites cicatrices disgracieuses, mais ses yeux, intelligents et profonds, le sauvait de la laideur. Il se dégageait de lui un je ne savais quoi de dangereux et d'excitant à la fois. C'était manifestement un homme de guerre, ses muscles gonflaient sa chemise et quelques cicatrices se distinguaient sur ses bras, dénudés dans la chaleur un peu lourde de la cuisine. Il était difficile de lui donner un âge, cependant, je l'avais vu faire une grimace lorsqu'il s'était baissé pour ramasser son sac, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Tout comme les miens, ses os devaient lui jouer des tours.

Contrairement à lui, Alabert était très séduisant, il semblait approcher la quarantaine. Ses traits réguliers allaient lui attirer maints suffrages chez les jeunes filles en mal d'amour et sa chevelure d'un brun sombre, longue et luisante, allait inspirer nombre de poétesses en herbe. Cependant, il n'éveilla aucune sensation en moi, même si mes cinquante années d'existence n'avaient pas usé ma faculté à admirer ce qui était beau. S'il ne semblait pas aussi dangereux que Kolya, ses yeux, au contraire, étaient incroyablement distants. J'avais assez rencontré d'hommes au même regard pour voir que c'était plus un tueur qu'un simple guerrier. Je le voyais bien dans un rôle de mercenaire, tel que ceux qui rôdaient depuis peu dans la forêt, à l'est de la ville.

Beaucoup plus petite qu'Alabert et Kolya, Sora était assise sur la chaise en face du premier. Je la distinguais du coin de l'oeil. Jeune et fraîche, elle détonnait dans cette assemblée. Sa chevelure rousse, décoiffée, appelait le passage du peigne, mais je n'osais pas lui proposer d'aller se rafraîchir, le regard dont elle m'avait couvé depuis notre arrivée m'avait coupé toute envie de lui parler. Elle avait mangé comme les autres, mais n'avait prononcé absolument aucun mot, un pli d'amertume perpétuel au coin des lèvres. Il y avait une histoire tragique dans son histoire, mon expérience de mère de trois jeunes femmes ne pouvait me tromper. Ma fille aînée, Danaé, avait perdu son époux dans un stupide accident, et je pouvais retrouver ce même pli sur sa bouche, lorsqu'elle me rendait visite. Dans une moindre mesure, ma cadette, Lahna, avait eu ce même pli pendant quelques semaines, lorsqu'elle avait compris que sa beauté, aussi grande soit-elle, ne pouvait lui ouvrir les portes d'un mariage princier. Enfin, ma toute dernière et préférée, Maeline, l'avait eu quelques jours, lorsqu'elle avait échoué aux tests de la garde du Gouverneur, garde dans laquelle j'avais passé de longues années de ma vie. A chacune sa tragédie, mais pour toutes, le goût poisseux de l'amertume.

Si je venais de me dresser un rapide portrait de mes invités, il était évident qu'ils venaient de faire de même pour moi. Ses yeux cessant d'être aussi scrutateurs, Kolya prit le premier la parole :

« Je ne vous ai pas encore remercié de votre hospitalité. C'est très aimable de votre part d'accueillir... de parfaits étrangers dans votre propre demeure et de les servir avec autant d'empressement. Est-ce une habitude ? »

« Cela dépend. Il arrive que les auberges de Bal Tigeth soient pleines, les soirs de fête, j'ouvre bien volontiers ma maison aux gens de passage. Il y a peu à voler. Et mon poignet est encore assez souple pour manier avec agilité une fine lame. J'ai été garde et habile à faire couler le sang, je glisse ce détail dans chaque première conversation que j'ai avec un invité. Ça rend les gens plus... honnêtes et scrupuleux. »

Je n'aurais pu le jurer, mais je crus voir un éclair d'intérêt sur le visage d'Alabert, un éclair si bref qu'en le fixant ouvertement, je ne vis que le même regard impénétrable et détaché.

« Je vois que vous avez trouvé l'occasion de glisser ce... détail dans notre première conversation. » murmura Sora.

« Ce n'est qu'un détail, en effet, mais il a sa valeur, n'est-ce pas ? », lui répondit Kolya, avec un léger sourire. Que cet homme était énigmatique. J'eus l'impression qu'en quelques mots, il pouvait prendre l'avantage dans cette discussion. Il fallait revenir à ma principale interrogation.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Vous m'avez parlé du peuple Genii, à votre arrivée. Etes-vous tous des Geniis ? »

« Oui et non. Nous sommes des... explorateurs Geniis », je nota la légère hésitation de Kolya, « La petite chose qui dort dans votre salon vient d'un autre peuple, c'est un... vieil ami à moi, qui souhaite découvrir les merveilles de l'univers. Il n'est pas dangereux, seulement un peu illuminé. Ne vous fiez pas à ses propos, ils sont le plus souvent incohérents, et restez à distance, ses mains sont aussi volubiles que sa langue et il lui arrive de heurter ses interlocuteurs lorsqu'il s'emporte. »

Impossible d'être plus moqueur. Kolya méprisait manifestement celui qu'il disait être son ami. Ce dernier semblait pourtant plus charmant que ces trois là.

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit qui vous êtiez, réellement. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Et d'ailleurs, comment êtes-vous venu sur Obéron ? Comment êtes-vous passé par le Lymuen ? », j'aurais pu continuer longtemps, tant l'énumération des mes questions était longue.

« Une chose à la fois, dame Dara. Vous êtes peut-être une fine lame, mais l'âge vous rend bavarde ! Allez, quelle est la question qui vous torture le plus ? », Kolya se moquait ouvertement de moi, mais je n'y prêta pas attention, mes yeux étaient fixé sur le docteur Rodney McKay et ses lèvres qui articulaient les mots « Aidez-moi ».

ooOoo

(1) Vous arrivez à imaginer Kolya devant une tasse de thé ?

(2) The Storm est la représentation parfaite de l'expression "Faire entrer le loup dans la bergerie".

ooOoo

Ca vous plaît encore ? A votre avis, pourquoi Rodney est-il avec Kolya ? Et que recherche ce dernier ? La réponse, pas dans le prochain épisode ! Mwahahah, rire de hyène quasiment inextinguible que seule arrêtera une flopée de reviews ! Je plaisante !


	3. Convocation

Merci les filles pour vos reviews ! Vous n'avez pas tort, il s'agit bien de notre Rodney qui a été enlevé par le vilain pas beau Kolya !

Rieval, je dois avouer que ça m'a fait chaud au coeur de me voir citer dans ta présentation, malgré mes maigres contributions à fanfiction point net, que ça vienne de la personne dont j'apprécie le plus les fanfics m'a fait tout drôle !

Voilà la suite avec beaucoup de retard ! La chaleur, ça ne pousse pas à écrire ! Je me suis quand même attelée à la tâche et j'espère que le résultat vous plaira, même si c'est moins fouillé !

ooOoo

De mes premières années de femme mariée, j'en avais un apprentissage bénéfique. Quelque soit le spectacle que pouvaient contempler mes yeux, je savais rester de glace.

Aucune surprise ne marqua donc mes traits lorsque je vis remuer les lèvres de mon invité. De l'aide ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'aide ? Cependant, je fis trahie par le mouvement de mes prunelles, qui ne se fixaient plus sur mon autre invité, Kolya.

« - Mais entrez donc, Docteur McKay. », ricana-t-il, et un frisson imperceptible me traversa. « Je suis sûr que vous avez à nouveau faim. »

« - Oui, oui, j'ai un petit creux, je dois l'avouer. » Le pauvre homme passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux, il semblait si contrit de son aveu que, si je n'étais sûre de ma vue, je n'aurais pu jurer l'avoir vu demander de l'aide.

Je glissa une chaise à mes côtés et j'entrepris de servir un nouveau souper à mes hôtes. S'ils avaient déjà manger à leur arrivée chez moi, visiblement, cela ne leur avait pas suffit. Je n'avais pas honte de mes moyens limités, mais j'aurais aimé présenté plus qu'un frugal repas à des voyageurs venant de si loin que leur point de départ me restait désespérément insaisissable.

ooOoo

La convocation arriva dans la matinée du lendemain. La moitié du quartier avait assister à l'entrée de mes hôtes dans ma maison, j'étais même plutôt étonnée que l'Orestre ne se soit pas dérangé durant la nuit-même. Frais et dispos, nous partîmes à pied vers la citadelle de garde. Nos souffles nous entouraient chacun d'un halo de brume dans la froidure ce matin, aucun de mes compagnons ne prononça le moindre mot dès que nous quittâmes le havre douillet et chaleureux de ma demeure, nous nous contentâmes de suivre la cadence martiale imposée par la garde. Une bouffée de nostalgie m'envahit à la vue de leurs uniformes, noir et gris, avec le symbole de notre patrie, le serpent d'Helion, brodé dans le dos. Nous étions presque arrivés devant les hautes grilles lorsque je vis le docteur McKay ralentir presque insensiblement, jusqu'au point de me rejoindre à l'arrière du groupe.

« Docteur McKay, qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Euh... il faut que je m'en ail... votre armement n'est pas plus sophistiqué ? Que des arcs, des lances et des épées ? »

Si Kolya ne s'était pas ouvertement tourné vers nous avec un regard éloquent, il était possible que le mystère Rodney McKay ait pu prendre fin.

« Nous avons des armes plus évoluées, celles-ci ont une fonction d'apparat. Mais, croyez-moi, elles sont assez efficaces. »

Si sa mine était ouvertement dubitative, ses yeux étaient... une porte sur la peur. De quoi avait-il peur ? De ses camarades ? Nul besoin d'être devin pour savoir que ces quatre là n'avaient pas forcément l'amitié comme compagne de voyage. Mais il était trop tard pour ralentir encore nos pas et tenter d'échanger quelques paroles discrètes, déjà, les hautes grilles se refermaient sur nous.

ooOoo

La salle du Conseil était sobrement tendue de drap gris. Une simple table et un haut fauteuil pour l'Orestre, nous autres, pauvres mortels, devions rester debout. Et c'est ainsi que je découvris la raison de leur venue à travers le Lymuen.

Le Lymuen, Anneau des Ancêtres, ou Porte des Etoiles, était un moyen de passage entre différents mondes, normalement séparés par des distances presque infranchissables. Les Geniis en avaient visité de nombreux, et même Obéron, il y a des milliers d'années de cela. A l'époque, les voyageurs avaient laissé un artefact Genii très précieux. Durant des millénaires, ils n'avaient pu en retrouver la localisation, et très récemment, une de leur scientifiques avait décrypté une carte, montrant Obéron, et le chemin pour retrouver leur artefact. Ils avaient besoin de notre autorisation pour aller le récupérer.

Le récit était parfait. Trop parfait pour être honnête, mais pourtant plausible. Je décidais de laisser le bénéfice du doute à Kolya, en attendant de pouvoir éclaircir les choses avec le docteur. S'il craignait quelque chose, c'est que tout n'était pas aussi simple.

La discussion s'engagea entre l'Orestre et Kolya. Le premier était très intéressé par le récit de notre voyageur et lui posa nombre de questions, à tel point que je finis par laisser mes yeux errer sur le serpent d'Helion gravé sur le sol. Sa queue formant une arabesque à sept boucles, sa tête se dressait vers le nord, pour montrer le chemin de nos protecteurs. Un long moment plus tard, sortie de ma rêverie, je vis qu'Alabert fixait d'un oeil très intéressé les armes de poing des gardes du corps de l'Orestre. Ces derniers, contrairement à la garde, portaient des blasters à la ceinture. Le docteur Mckay lui-même les aurait trouvé très sophistiqués, même s'ils n'étaient pas mortels à puissance normale. J'avais perdu le fil de la discussion, les derniers mots me permirent de comprendre que Kolya et ses compagnons étaient autorisés à aller dans le nord pour chercher leur artefact et que quelques volontaires pourraient les accompagner. En sortant de la salle, je fus bousculée, en m'aidant à me relever, le docteur McKay murmura :

« Il ne faut pas que j'aille dans le nord... »

Les choses s'accélèrent très vite. Kolya, Alabert et Sora me remercièrent de mon hospitalité et se préparèrent à partir. Leur paquetage était déjà prêt puisqu'ils l'avaient pris avec eux pour venir à cette convocation. Un court moment, j'eus envie de me porter volontaire afin de voir ce qui se passait avec le docteur McKay, mais un lueur dans les yeux de Kolya m'en dissuada. Je proposa de garder le docteur McKay avec moi, arguant de sa pâleur et de sa constitution, qui ne résisterait pas aux basses températures des régions qu'ils allaient rejoindre, mais Kolya et Sora furent inflexibles, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de faire ce voyage sans leur cher docteur. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, je craignais de demander ouvertement à McKay ce qui se passait, pourquoi il avait besoin d'aide. Un bref moment, j'eus envie de crier à la garde d'empêcher le départ, de rappeler les termes de la prophétie, un brève envie brutalement coupée par les yeux de glace d'Alabert, qui se vrillèrent dans les miens et me clouèrent la langue. Quoique je fasse, je risquais d'amener encore plus de problèmes à ce pauvre docteur.

Je quittai donc la citadelle toute seule, les phrases de la prophétie tournant en boucle dans ma tête. Elles refusèrent de disparaître, à leur choeur s'ajoutèrent les propos énigmatiques du docteur McKay et l'image de ses yeux immenses et effrayés. Je fis un peu de ménage, arrivée chez moi, pour essayer de penser à autre chose, mais, peine perdue, le lendemain, mes pas, qui devaient me mener jusqu'à ma taverne favorite, me menèrent jusqu'à la citadelle.

ooOoo

Ils étaient parti depuis un très long moment, accompagnés d'un garde et d'une volontaire civile qui connaissait bien la région. Le regard gêné de mon interlocuteur me mit mal à l'aise.

« Il s'agit de la demoiselle Maeline... »

« Quoi ? » , ce fut un brutal cri du coeur, « Comment est-ce possible ? »

Je compris, à ses balbutiements, que ma dernière née avait assisté à l'appel fait par l'Orestre pour accompagner Kolya et ses compagnons dans le nord et qu'elle s'était portée volontaire pour les guider dans les forêts, malgré le danger des mercenaires et les risques du temps. Par les seigneurs Wraith, que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Donnez leur la liberté, et voyez ce qu'ils en font ! Enfant ingrate, folle, imbécile... je n'avais pas de mots assez forts pour exprimer l'effroi et la colère qui m'animaient. Que n'étais-je restée jusqu'à leur complet départ ?

Je retourna chez moi au pas de course afin de prendre quelques affaires, chose nécessaire avant de leur courir après, même s'ils avaient une journée, dans une région difficile, en plein hiver, et que j'étais seule. Tandis que je franchissais d'un pas décidé, malgré mes os douloureux, la Porte Nord de Bal Tigeth, le Lymuen se mit en mouvement, à quelques kilomètres de là, et comme une redite des précédents évènements, trois hommes et une femme sortirent de l'eau lumineuse. Ce que je ne pouvais savoir, c'est qu'ils portaient en eux les germes de notre destruction.

ooOoo

J'ai envie de faire une fic sur Michael, ça va me prendre peut-être un peu de temps, du moins, si j'arrive à poser ce que j'ai envie de sortir à son sujet. Il se passera donc un petit moment avant que je puisse mettre la suite d'Enlèvement, sauf s'il se met à pleuvoir, qu'il se mette à faire frais, et là, j'écrirais plus vite que mon ombre !

Ça vous a plu ? Non ? Un grand merci d'avance pour la toute ch'tite review qui me ferait tant plaisir !


	4. Obscur départ

En fait de pluie, nada... En fait de fraîcheur... euh, le ventilo !

_Entre temps, j'ai vu ta review, Rieval, effectivement, je me concentre beaucoup sur les pensées de Dara car j'ai l'intention d'instituer un léger changement dans le récit et il me fallait élargir la présentation. Comme la fic va probablement être assez longue, je prend mon temps, c'est probablement pas la chose à faire car je ne voudrais pas vous ennuyer, d'ailleurs, faut me le dire si ou dès que c'est le cas, mais je vais veiller dorénavant à moins m'étaler dans mes envolées lyriques sur Obéron et ses habitants !_ ;)

J'ai tapé ça d'une traite, donc, c'est beaucoup moins travaillé, c'est plus un chapitre charnière.

ooOoo

Je leur tombais dessus au lever du soleil. Ils n'avaient pas été bien loin. Quelques kilomètres dans la forêt, et le docteur McKay s'était foulé la cheville. Mais il m'avait fallu de nombreuses heures pour retrouver leurs traces.

Le visage pâle mais couvert d'une légère sueur, le souffle précipité, le docteur McKay semblait souffrir énormément. Et la première chose qui me sauta aux yeux, c'était la corde qui entourait ses bras et le reliait à une grosse racine.

« Il ne devrait pas rester à même le sol. »

Le son de ma voix ne fit sursauter personne, j'entendis un léger déclic et le froid contact d'un objet métallique contre ma joue. Un chapelet de mots grossiers me vint en tête pour ma bêtise.

« Alors, la vieille, on fait un petit tour ? »

Alabert éclata de rire et m'attrapa le poignet. J'eus le réflexe de me cambrer en arrière et de lancer ma jambe en hauteur pour l'atteindre au visage, mais une simple torsion de sa main mit fin à ma pauvre tentative de défense. En quelques secondes, je fus pieds et poings liés à la même racine que le docteur McKay (1). Je pris une profonde inspiration, tout d'abord pour apaiser la douleur qui s'était éveillée dans ma poitrine, puis pour calmer mon amour-propre. Kolya m'observait, les yeux mi-clos, comme un chat.

« Où est Maeline ? Où est le garde qui était avec vous ? »

A mes mots, Rodney poussa un bref soupir.

« Où sont-ils ? », je m'efforçais de garder une voix calme, mais rien à faire, je grimpais dans les aigus tant j'étais paniquée. « Docteur McKay, répondez-moi ! Où sont-ils ? »

Ce fut Sora qui répondit après avoir entendu McKay gémir sur sa cheville martyrisée.

« Nous les avons laissé en route, ils ne nous serviraient à rien, nous savons où nous allons. »

« Dans la forêt ? En pleine forêt ? Nous sommes en plein hiver ! Mes Seigneurs ! Est-ce ainsi que vous nous récompensez de notre hospitalité ? »

« Ça suffit », coupa Kolya, « il y avait un abri de roches, nous les avons laissé là bas, à eux deux, ils auront bien la journée pour en sortir. »

Le silence se fit soudainement, les trois Geniis gardèrent les yeux fixaient sur moi. Le poids des ans me frappa de plein fouet, j'avais froid, j'étais fatiguée. Ma tête se mit à tourner, je n'étais pas d'une chétive constitution, mais c'était beaucoup d'émotions pour une vieille femme. Quelques instants après, ma tête était posée sur les genoux de Kolya, mes bras libérés mais non mes chevilles. Sa main était douce et sa voix m'accompagna au plus profond des songes sans que je saisisse le moindre mot de ce qu'il pouvait me dire.

ooOoo

Une motte de neige tombée de l'arbre sous lequel j'étais étendue me réveilla. Un premier temps, mon environnement resta dans un flou artistique, puis je finis par distinguer mes trois geôliers autour d'un feu de camp. Leurs têtes étaient penchées sur ce qui me semblait être trois panneaux métalliques. J'essayai de ne pas gémir et je chercha le docteur du regard. A ma droite, la jambe droite tendue sur le sol, il était parcouru de frissons et se frottait les bras pour tenter de se réchauffer. J'eus envie de lui dire de s'approcher du feu, mais un étrange engourdissement celait ma bouche, une douleur sourde dans mon bras gauche et dans ma poitrine me ramena complètement à la réalité.

Une demi-heure après, en position assise auprès de mon voisin, je décidai de satisfaire ma curiosité.

« Vos... amis sont occupés, nous pouvons parler. »

« Parler ? Vous ne vous inquiétez plus pour cette fille et le garde ? Vous lui faîtes confiance ? Et puis, pourquoi êtes vous venue ? »

« Je m'inquiétais pour vous ! Kolya a-t-il menti pour vos accompagnateurs ? » Je préférais ne pas dire la vérité sur les liens avec Maeline.

Il poussa un léger soupir et changea de position, de multiples petites racines, si elles nous empêchaient d'être en contact avec la terre froide, transformaient presque nos postérieurs en bouillie.

« Non, de ce que j'ai vu, ils les a bloqué dans une grotte, avec de la nourriture et de l'eau. C'est là que j'ai pris la fuite... », il grimaça à l'évocation de ce souvenir, « et que je me suis bêtement tordu la cheville. Sheppard dit toujours de regarder où l'on pose ses pieds... »

« Sheppard ? Qui est-ce ? Un ami à vous ? »

« Hmmm... Attendez, il y en a une qui rentre dans mon... Euh, oui, c'est un combattant, il est lieutenant-colonel. », nouvelle grimace, qui, cette fois, me fit sourire, il avait l'air d'un grand benêt avec ses roulements d'yeux et se mimiques de douleur.

« Cela signifie que c'est quelqu'un d'important ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Rodney. Rodney. Rodney ? »

« Quoi ! » s'écria-t-il. Kolya leva brièvement les yeux vers nous puis retourna à son conciliabule.

« Vous allez bien ? Il ne fait pas si froid que ça, mais il ne faut pas vous endormir. »

« Je vais bien ? Vous me le demandez ? », je crus qu'il allait s'emporter mais j'avais tord. Sa tête glissa sur le haut de mon crâne. « Chui fatigué... Marre de courir. », sa bouche était légèrement déformée par l'angle de ma tête.

Je laissais le silence s'installer, s'il voulait dormir, autant le laisser faire, sa température corporelle ne chuterait pas de beaucoup.

ooOoo

Nous nous mîmes à marcher une heure après, les yeux fixés sur un des panneaux de métal, Kolya ouvrait la marche d'un pas décidé. Il n'avait pas menti en parlant d'une carte, mais menait-elle bien à l'artefact ?

Alabert et Sora dissuadaient toute tentative de conversation, mais, blottie sous le bras du docteur pour le soutenir dans sa marche, j'osais de temps à autre lui fournir quelques mots de réconfort. La matinée s'allongeait interminablement, je pensais à ma fille, si Kolya avait vu juste, elle en aurait encore pour de longues heures avant d'être libre, il ne fallait pas compter sur quiconque pour venir à notre recherche avant le lendemain. Et que pouvait-il bien se passer d'ici là ?

Nous déjeunâmes de viande froide avant de repartir, j'avais obtenu la permission de bander la jambe de mon pauvre docteur pour lui permettre de moins souffrir de la marche. Les clairières que nous traversions se faisaient de plus en plus vastes et présentaient moins de racines traîtresses comme dans les profondeurs du sous-bois,où elles se dissimulaient soigneusement pour nous faire trébucher à intervalles réguliers.

Des arbres, encore des arbres, certaines feuillus, d'autres tendant leurs branches vides comme une plainte vers le ciel. Je finissais par être lassée de voir autant d'arbres. Si les troncs avaient le mérite de nous protéger du vent, il régnait une pénombre qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. Je ne cessais de penser aux mercenaires. Pourquoi n'attaquaient-ils pas ?

Il fit bientôt trop sombre pour Kolya et ses deux acolytes, ils allumèrent un feu, firent cuire un peu de viande et se répartirent les tours de garde. Sora, après le dîner, prit le premier. Kolya lui confia une espèce de petit boîtier gris, je ne perdis rien de leurs échanges, à la moindre faille, il me fallait être prête à fuir avec McKay. Nos mésaventures nous avaient rapproché. De nouveau liés à une même racine, ma tête grisonnante posée sur son épaule, McKay commença enfin à me dévoiler la vérité.

Lors d'une mission de routine sur une planète qu'ils avaient nommé P4X 871, il était tombé dans un guet-apens. Plusieurs membres de son équipe avaient été également capturés malgré une défense... héroïque. Son inquiétude pour son camarade le major Lorne et la doctoresse Etmayer ou... bref, pour ses amis était touchante, surtout qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son équipe habituelle, commandée par le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard. Les Geniis menaçaient la vie de ses deux collègues, il avait dû les accompagner sur différentes planètes pour trouver certains panneaux, qui, assemblés, formaient une carte menant directement à une arme dévastatrice. Arme qui se trouvait sur Obéron.

Quelques étincelles virevoltaient autour du feu, m'hypnotisant presque par leur danse erratique.

« ...Nous avons passé la porte de Etoiles pour venir ici et nous vous avons rencontré. Kolya ne s'attendait pas à trouver quelqu'un devant la Porte, les panneaux indiquent que les Wraiths ont vécu sur Obéron. »

« Bien sûr que les Wraiths ont vécu ici. Pourquoi n'y aurait-il plus personne à cause de ca ? » Rodney était brûlant de fièvre, en un tout autre moment, je m'en serais inquiétée, mais là, mes os douloureux profitaient tant qu'ils pouvaient de cette source de chaleur peu conventionnelle. Je commençais doucement à m'assoupir. Je pris moins garde aux paroles prononcées.

« Les sélections auraient dû vous faire disparaître. »

« Pourquoi ? Nos protecteurs nous ont protégés des sélections autant qu'ils le pouvaient, mais les Lantiens étaient rusés... »

Rodney sursauta et retint une imprécation. « Qu'avez-vous dit ? »

« Quand ? », j'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, mais ce n'était plus le cas de Rodney.

« Juste maintenant, sur les Lantiens. Pourquoi étaient-ils rusés ? »

« Ah, ils étaient prêts à tous pour nous voler notre force vitale, les Wraiths nous ont protégés... »

« Quoi ? »

« Pardon ? »

Ma tête bascula lourdement de son appui. Rodney se recula et me regarda avec des yeux immenses, les flammes se reflétant dans ses prunelles, il semblait complètement stupéfait.

« Non, non, non, non ! Vous vous trompez, ce sont les Wraiths les méchants, ce sont les Wraiths qui volent la force vitale des humains ! » Ses deux mains firent un geste de dénégation pour appuyer davantage son affirmation. Pourquoi s'emportait-il ?

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Vous devriez dormir, une longue route nous attend demain ! » aboya Kolya.

« Rodney, n'insultez pas les protecteurs de mon monde ! Ils nous ont protégés des Lantiens ! »

Cette fois, ce fut Sora qui m'interpella violemment : « Que venez-vous de dire ? Les Wraiths sont vos protecteurs ? »

« Mais oui ! Qu'y a-t-il à la fin ? », l'inquiétude réveillait une nouvelle fois la douleur de ma poitrine.

« Je crois », fit Kolya, « que vous avez des choses à nous expliquer sur vos protecteurs. »

Je le jaugeai un instant du regard, il était calme, mais une veine battait précipitamment sur son cou. Je pris une courte inspiration pour tenter de calmer mon coeur, et je pris la parole.

« Les Wraiths sont arrivés sur Obéron il y a des dizaines de milliers d'années, ils sont venus en paix, peu de temps après, les Lantiens sont arrivés, ils ont cherché à nous tromper et à nous détourner des Wraiths. Quand ils ont vu qu'il échouaient, ils ont pris le visage de nos protecteurs et ont commencé à voler notre force vitale. Beaucoup de mon peuple est mort ainsi, cela a duré des milliers d'années, avec une sélection par siècle, puis les Lantiens suceurs de vie sont partis. Nos protecteurs nous ont quittés peu de temps après. Nous sommes seuls depuis. »

Un silence surréaliste régna dans la clairière à la fin de mon court récit. D'une voix hachée, Sora murmura : « Vous adorez les Wraiths. Vous adorez ceux qui ont tué mon père. »

« Non, ce sont les Lantiens ! Ils ont réussi à vous pervertir l'esprit et à vous faire croire qu'ils s'agissait des Wraiths ! Croyez-moi ! Les Wraiths sont une race bénéfique ! »

A ces mots, Rodney se dégagea et se recula aussi loin qu'il le pouvait avec la corde qui le liait à la racine. Quatre paires d'yeux me fixaient froidement. Un court moment d'éternité. Incrédulité, horreur, effroi, toutes ces émotions passaient et repassaient sur ces quatre visages. Je sentis un courant d'air frais sur mon visage et la dernière chose que je vis fut le couteau d'Alabert transperçant mon sternum.

ooOoo

(1) Quel plaisir que de taper ces deux mots : docteur McKay... Suis complètement tarée !

Alors, on grave quelque chose sur sa pierre tombale, à cette bonne vieille Dara ?

Please, une petite review, même si vous détestez !


	5. De choses et d'autres

Rhh, il fait vachement frais dans le Nord !

Un **énorme** merci pour vos reviews, les filles !

Arwen : Non, les noms ne sont pas inversés, mais, fais moi confiance, j'expliquerais tout en temps voulu.

Saschka : Bien deviné !

oOo

Mourir était un sentiment étrange, un sentiment qui ne s'apprenait pas. Je n'avais encore jamais éprouvé cette sensation d'avoir passé le bord d'un précipice et d'attendre une chute qui tardait à venir.

Ils m'avaient laissé là, les yeux clos tandis que mon pouls palpitait à une vitesse folle, l'eau rouge de ma vie coulant en longs filets de ma poitrine. Juste avant de fermer les yeux, j'avais vu le regard du docteur McKay attaché sur moi, un regard morne, quasiment vide de cette même vie qui me quittait à toute allure. Même en cet instant, il me faisait de la peine, et j'éprouvais encore le besoin de lui venir en aide. Certes, il semblait du même avis que ses compagnons, cependant, il avait touché une fibre profonde en moi, et le blasphème insupportable des autres finissait par passer, avec lui.

J'avais détourné mes yeux lorsque ces autres s'étaient éloignés, l'emmenant avec eux, je ne voulais plus les voir. Le goût métallique du sang se mélangeait dans ma bouche avec celui de la haine. Stupides. Ils étaient tous si stupides. Nos Seigneurs nous avaient bien aidé. Ils nous avaient offerts un beau cadeau. Très doucement, ma main quitta la plaie qui me tuait pour se poser sur la racine qui me rentrait dans le dos. Lentement, les ténèbres m'engloutirent, l'abysse me scrutait, m'appelait enfin, il me faillait répondre.

oOo

_A plusieurs kilomètres de là..._

L'équipe du colonel se trouvait devant le bâtiment où, de nombreuses heures plus tôt, leur ami s'était trouvé. Tandis que Teyla admirait l'architecture plutôt aérienne des bâtiments alentours, Ronon et Sheppard gardaient les yeux posés sur la porte, porte qui s'était ouverte un peu plus tôt sur deux gardes partis avertir l'Orestre de leur présence.

Sheppard en aurait trépigné de rage, enfin, ils rattrapaient Rodney, et, pour une stupide question de diplomatie – il devait en remercier Elizabeth – ils devaient attendre l'autorisation d'un de ces ronds-de-cuir qu'il détestait tant. Terriens ou aliens, ils se ressemblaient tous. La même onctuosité dans le sourire et le même sentiment de leur pouvoir, aussi insignifiant soit-il.

L'Orestre... Où diable avaient-ils pêché un nom pareil ? Ca lui rappelait la Guerre de Troie et les études d'archéologie de sa petite amie à l'université (1). Bon, avec les Anciens qui avaient laissé quelques traces dans plusieurs galaxies, pas étonnant de se retrouver parfois en terrain familier. Cet Orestre, avait-il également vengé son père ? Tandis que ces menues pensées agitaient l'esprit rarement en repos du colonel, d'autres faisaient également frémir celui du Satedan (2).

Le major Lorne fixait d'un oeil attentif les moulures de l'arcade. Même si elles n'avaient rien de fascinant, elles avaient le mérite de lui permettre de poser les yeux ailleurs que sur la nuque de son supérieur, nuque qui semblait lui crier sa culpabilité. Même silencieuse, elle paraissait faire autant de bruit que la bouche du colonel lorsqu'il était rentré sans Rodney, lors de cette maudite mission. Ses yeux quittèrent une brève seconde le dessin parfaitement inintéressant représentant une clepsydre pour se fixer sur les cheveux de Ronon, avant de revenir sur la clepsydre. Même les cheveux du jeune homme lui criaient leur mépris. Il soupira, tant que le docteur Rodney McKay ne serait pas en sécurité à l'infirmerie, sur son lit attitré, tout son environnement lui rappellerait qu'il avait failli à sa mission, à savoir, s'occuper du docteur es Génie, lors d'une simple mission de routine, qui ne comprenait pas de dangers plus grands que l'attaque de moustiques lilliputiens.

Teyla arracha tant bien que mal son attention des formes effilées des tours pour fixer de ses grands yeux l'homme qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Grand, les cheveux gris acier et l'allure martiale, elle reconnut en lui un guerrier, un militaire, comme disaient les Terriens.

- Bonjour, je suis le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard, le... grand baraqué, c'est Ronon Dex. Là, c'est le gars qui perd les docteurs, à savoir le major Marcus Lorne (3), et enfin, voici Teyla Emmagan.

- Je me nomme Seamus O'Collin, je suis le bras droit de l'Orestre et je serais votre interlocuteur. Venez, nous serons mieux à l'intérieur.

Il leur tourna le dos pour les précéder, les laissant s'échanger quelques regards interrogateurs. Le premier, Sheppard, avec un geste de son P-90, lui emboîta le pas.

Un petit salon douillet, image un peu effrayante du dix-huitième siècle britannique, était leur destination. Un grand feu flambait dans une haute cheminée de pierre tandis que deux petites tables supportaient tout ce qui était nécessaire à la préparation d'un thé. Les meubles semblaient presque tapissés de tweed. Seamus O'Collin s'inclina devant Teyla et lui présenta de la main une place sur une espèce d'ottomane, puis, du menton, il invita les autres à prendre place sur des sièges autour d'eux avant de s'installer auprès de la jeune femme et d'incliner la tête vers elle de nouveau. Teyla échangea un bref regard avec Sheppard, peut-être y aurait-il un avantage à creuser plus tard, dans cette galanterie plus qu'empressée.

Sheppard se racla la gorge avant d'entamer le vif du sujet.

- Il se trouve que nous sommes à la recherche de quelqu'un, un ami à nous, très cher. Il s'agit du docteur Rodney McKay.

Il eût une petite moue devant le visage parfaitement impassible de son interlocuteur, il n'avait eu aucune réaction à l'énoncé du nom du docteur McKay.

- Bref, les deux hommes qui gardaient votre Porte des Etoiles nous ont dis qu'un groupe de quatre personnes étaient arrivés par le même chemin, il y a environ trois jours.

Nouvelle petite moue, accompagnée de l'ébauche de son sourire ravageur. Peine perdue, la gent masculine était rarement réceptive à ce sourire. Il reprit de nouveau :

- Nous pensons qu'une de ces personnes est notre ami. Vos hommes nous ont dit que les quatre avaient été présentés à l'Orestre puis avaient quitté la ville.

- Effectivement, le commandant Kolya et ses hommes ont quitté la ville il y a deux jours de cela.

- Le commandant Kolya...

Et la moue n'était plus du tout mutine. Il échangea un bref regard avec Teyla avant de reprendre.

- Et ils ont quitté la ville pour aller... prendre des petites vacances ?

Seamus O'Collin agita légèrement la tête, les minauderies du colonel ne l'amusaient pas car il savait parfaitement à quel genre d'homme il avait affaire. Les yeux noisettes (4) du colonel brillaient d'un feu glacé, ce n'était certes pas par amitié qu'il recherchait ce groupe et il avait l'intention d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ces nouveaux arrivants du Lymuen – qui était décidément très actif depuis ces derniers millénaires – avant de les laisser – peut-être – vagabonder eux aussi dans le pays. Il tourna la tête vers la magnifique jeune femme à la peau ambrée assise à ses côtés, présence un peu éthérée parmi ces forces brutes qu'étaient ses trois compagnons. Elle aurait fait une Commanderesse d'Helion de toute beauté.

Seamus O'Collin n'aurait pas atteint le poste de bras droit de l'Orestre s'il n'avait été doté de quelques facultés le plaçant un peu au dessus de ses concitoyens. Ces facultés étaient de lointains vestiges des pouvoirs offerts par leurs Seigneurs aux Obéroniens les plus fervents, récompensant les familles de ceux qui étaient partis servir les Reines sur les Vaisseaux de Vie. Si ces facultés n'avaient presque plus aucun rapport avec les pouvoirs originels offerts par les Wraiths, elles lui permettaient néanmoins de sentir en Teyla une chose, une chose un peu particulière, que leur avancée technologique ne leur permettait pas encore d'appréhender, mais qui avait un rapport direct avec ce qu'il pouvait appeler l'essence de la jeune femme. Elle avait une minuscule, une infime trace dans le composé délicat de l'âme, mais une trace quand même de leurs Seigneurs, si son visage ne pouvait être plus humain, il pouvait néanmoins sentir quelque chose de Wraith dans les plis de l'esprit.

C'était comme une variation dans un jeu de lumières. L'oeil perdait le nord à vouloir rattraper et suivre des yeux cette variation qui sortait de l'ordinaire. C'en devenait fascinant de sentir cette trace ondulait et se repliait au gré du courant spirituel qui agitait le conscient et l'inconscient de la jeune femme. S'il n'avait été aussi près d'elle, il aurait parfaitement pu passer à côté.

Parce qu'elle était un lointain écho des voix de leurs Seigneurs, il laisserait ces gens aller à leur gré sur Hélion, à la recherche de leur ami, lui même à la recherche de quelque chose. Sauraient-ils se trouver ? Rien dans son visage n'exprimait l'admiration que Teyla provoquait en lui tandis qu'il la dévorait des yeux, cependant, Lorne, Sheppard et Ronon comprirent que Teyla, même silencieuse, jouait un rôle plus important qu'il n'y paraissait.

oOo

_A l'autre bout de ces mêmes kilomètres. _

Mes yeux se rouvrirent sur l'arbre qui me surplombait. Il était mort. Vraiment mort.  
La saison verte ne le ramènerait pas à la vie, comme chaque année depuis sa naissance. Mon pouls s'était lentement calmé durant le processus de cicatrisation, tandis que j'aspirais l'énergie de l'arbre par la paume de ma main. Stupides. Ils étaient stupides. Je leur avais pourtant dit que les Wraiths étaient bénéfiques, à certains, ils avaient donné le pouvoir de se régénérer en absorbant l'énergie des plantes. C'était un pouvoir que nous n'avions pas tous. Maeline ne l'avait pas, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait échoué à entrer dans la Garde. Effectivement, quel intérêt d'avoir un garde qui ne pouvait se soigner tout seul alors que l'ennemi en avait qui le pouvait ?

Si nous pouvions guérir, nous ne pouvions allonger la durée de nos vies ni guérir une autre personne. C'était parfois un fardeau, voir la souffrance des autres lorsque l'on y échappait...

Il faisait froid, et je tenais ma lance devant le Lymuen, il faisait froid, et je marchais vers Bal Tigeth, il faisait froid et je marchais dans la forêt, il faisait froid et je me rappelais les paroles de mes parents : « Lorsque la lumière du ciel illuminera ton visage par le Cercle d'Eau, tu sauras que le danger est arrivé. » Je savais maintenant quel était le danger. Il portait le nom d'Acastus Kolya, de Sora et d'Alabert. Etrangement, le docteur McKay ne représentait pas pour moi le moindre danger, s'il n'était pas la belle à sauver de nos contes d'enfants, il n'en restait pas moins une malheureuse victime, des Lanteans tant que des Geniis.

Il y avait un artefact à retrouver. Soit. J'avais bien l'intention de mettre la main dessus avant eux.

oOo

(1) En fait, Sheppard confond, il sortait avec une fille qui étudiait la mythologie, il n'en faisait pas lui-même. **Oreste**, et non _Orestre_, est le fils d'Agamemnon et de Clytemnestre. Agamemnon sera assassiné par Clytemnestre et l'amant de celle-ci, Egisthe, à son retour de la guerre de Troie. L'oracle d'Apollon avait prédit que le fils d'Agamemnon vengerait son père et tuerait sa mère et l'amant. Cependant, en devenant un matricide, un crime effroyable, il est condamné à être poursuivi par les Erinyes. Il sera absout de son crime par les Athéniens.

(2) Satedan, Satedien... ce n'est pas vraiment du pareil au même, mais bon, tant que vous avez saisi qu'il s'agissait de Ronon.

(3) Je pars du principe que le prénom de Lorne est Marcus, inutile de me demander pourquoi ! ;p

(4) En l'honneur de la Res Publica, des fan(atiques) et autres fous en tout genre.

oOo

Alors ? Ca vous plaît toujours ? J'ai besoin de reviews pour vivre ! Ne me laissez pas mourir de faim !


	6. Des jours comme ça

Bonjour à toutes (m'est avis qu'il y a plus de chromosomes X qui se baladent ici que de chromosomes Y) !

Vous n'y échapperez pas : toujours le même, court, mais vraiment sincère merci pour vos reviews !

Saschka : t'es une maligne ma fille ! C'est bien ça, je ne gâche rien en te répondant, les Wraiths ont fait joujou avec les Obéroniens, reste à savoir pourquoi ! Aha ! Le nord, c'est grand ! Quand j'écrivais, c'était tout gris, le ciel, avec un malheureux rayon de soleil de temps à autre !

Rieval : GSO les attend, des places bien au chaud dans les bras des môssieurs en blouse blanche qui nous administrent nos 'tites pilules roses et bleues ! Pour Rodney, ça arrive !

oOo

_Sur les traces de Rodney._

Le docteur Rodney McKay marchait depuis des heures, il en était sûr, sans avoir dormi de la nuit, le ventre presque vide depuis au moins vingt-quatre heures. Au bord de la crise d'hypoglycémie, ses pensées tournoyaient en tous sens sur les derniers évènements arrivés. Ils fuyaient comme des voleurs le lieu de leur crime. C'était étrange de voir cette expression de malaise sur les traits de Kolya, l'homme qui lui avait planté un couteau dans le bras sans même ciller lors de l'attaque de la cité. Se pourrait-il que le grand commandant Kolya, l'inaltérable roc Genii puisse éprouver du remord ? Même si Rodney était toujours ironique ou désespéré en pensant à son geôlier, il devait avouer que Dara avait eu un charme assez piquant, assez du moins pour percer la carapace du Genii. Lui rappelait-elle sa mère ? Une tante ? Une soeur aînée ? Il n'aurait su dire. Malgré sa croyance contre nature pour les Wraiths, elle ne méritait de finir de cette manière. Guerre de religion. Rodney frissonna, la Terre était lourde du sang coulé lors des guerres de religion, et il n'avait pas envie de voir arriver les mêmes vieux problèmes terriens sur Pégase. Mais, avec des humains adorateurs de Wraiths, quelles chances d'éviter l'affrontement entre hommes ?

Ah, l'ennemi aux deux visages... L'Histoire leur avait pourtant appris que tout n'était pas forcément tout blanc ou tout noir. Rodney n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans une pseudo discussion philosophique avec lui même sur les innombrables nuances de gris qui parsemaient le chemin de l'Homo Sapiens Sapiens (1), la physique, au moins, n'était pas si volage.

Un bref coup d'oeil sur la gauche, effectivement, Alabert le surveillait toujours de près, aucune trace de remord sur ses traits avenants. Comme s'il allait pouvoir fuir avec une cheville en compote ! Ah, Rodney aurait donné beaucoup pour avoir ce charlatan de Beckett sous la main, une petite piqûre de glucose, un bon bandage, des paroles réconfortantes et ses yeux chaleureux. Coup d'oeil à droite, Sora, le visage toujours aussi renfrogné – cette fille ne souriait-elle donc jamais ? - tenait également sa place de cerbère apprivoisé. Rodney ramena les yeux devant lui, ce qui était un peu plus pratique pour conserver son autre cheville intacte dans cette forêt dense. Kolya ouvrait la marche de son pas lourd et athlétique à la fois, les pans de son manteau traçant un semblant de sillon dans la neige qui s'était déposée sur le sol après avoir réussi à percer l'espèce de canopée qui les surplombait. Il s'efforçait de poser ses pieds parallèlement aux bords du sillon, cela lui permettait de se concentrer sur une activité physique tandis que ses pensées se heurtaient encore et toujours dans sa tête. Il commençait à se sentir somnolent et vraiment faible, mais il savait que Kolya continuerait sans pitié jusqu'à leur prochaine étape, quand bien même il leur faudrait le traîner le reste du chemin.

oOo

L'étape arriva enfin. Rodney calcula qu'ils avaient marché trois heures et qu'ils avaient probablement couverts entre quinze et vingt kilomètres. La douleur de sa cheville était devenue plus sourde, mais il savait que ça ne pouvait qu'aller en empirant, même en la sentant de moins en moins. Il forçait trop sur elle et craignait de trébucher et de la casser, ce qui risquait d'arriver assez vite avec le train d'enfer que leur faisait mener Kolya. Que craignait-il ? Que les deux autres qu'ils avaient enfermé se soient enfin libérés et que toute une troupe fut à leurs trousses ? Il y avait peu de risques. Le jeune homme, un peu après leur départ, leur avait avoué que les mercenaires avaient conquis ce territoire deux années auparavant et que l'armée n'y pénétrait plus, seuls les voyageurs étaient parfois laissés en paix. Ceux qui ne l'étaient pas... ne revenaient jamais.

Alabert alluma une petite flambée, certes modeste, mais autour duquel un observateur extérieur aurait pu croire que quatre amis se réchauffaient. Rodney laissa son regard errer sur ses compagnons en mordant dans sa lanière de viande sèche, tout en déglutissant avec peine, ses yeux scrutaient les mines de ses ravisseurs, espérant y déceler de la fatigue, une baisse d'attention, n'importe quoi qu'il puisse utiliser pour tenter de prendre le large. Peine perdue. Alabert continuait d'être frais comme un gardon (2), et Kolya, malgré ses tempes grisonnantes, semblait toujours en forme. Cet homme était-il inusable ? Une vague jalousie le traversa un bref instant, Kolya était bien plus vieux que lui et pourtant, il semblait en bien meilleure santé. Sora, rien à dire, sa jeunesse et sa constitution robuste semblaient inattaquables dans ce froid, grâce aux tenues gracieusement offertes par Dara. Une pointe de douleur au souvenir de la vieille dame lui vrilla le coeur. Il penserait à elle plus tard, inutile d'entamer davantage ses ressources mentales.

Il aurait pu rester là des heures, il aurait voulu rester là éternellement, ne plus se lever, continuer à regarder les étincelles s'élever pour retomber en tous sens, comme un fantasmagorique ballet, régit par d'étranges lois. Il ne voulait pas les accompagner dans leur recherche de cette arme Wraith. Au souvenir du mensonge raconté à l'Orestre, un soupir intérieur de soulagement lui échappa. Les Obéroniens semblaient pourtant si normaux, qui aurait pu imaginer une seconde qu'ils vénéraient les Wraith. A l'idée de la catastrophe qui aurait pu se produire si Kolya avait dit la vérité, Rodney eut un frisson rétrospectif. Heureusement que Kolya était tel qu'il était, c'est à dire prêt à tout pour s'approprier, au bénéfice du peuple Genii, cela va sans dire, n'importe quoi qui puisse faire la différence, quoi que soit ce n'importe quoi et qui que fut le propriétaire. Faire passer cette arme pour un artefact Genii n'était pas vraiment original, mais au moins cela leur avait probablement sauvé la vie. Oui, les Obéroniens étaient vraiment un peuple étrange. Amical, hospitalier et étrange. Comment en arriver à croire que les Wraith pouvaient être bénéfiques et que les Anciens étaient les méchants de l'histoire ? Un court-circuit dans l'histoire ? Où l'imagination d'un Wraith un peu trop fertile ? Il n'aurait pu dire.

oOo

Une heure de sommeil ? Cet homme était un monstre ! Un vrai prix Nobel de monstruosité ! Pire que Cadman lui faisant faire un footing ou Sheppard une dizaine de pompes au lever du soleil. Il avait sommeil ! Était-ce trop difficile à accorder, un vrai repos ? Un vrai repas également ? La viande était infecte, le pain aussi, au moins, sur Terre, en voyage, la compagnie vous fournissait toujours en délicieux petits repas emballés, mais, visiblement, Air Genii n'avait pas le même fournisseur que la Lufthansa ou Air Canada.

Rodney avait passé un cap, il avait froid, il avait faim, il était fatigué, c'était pire que dans son enfance, lorsqu'il devait aller à l'école dans la neige canadienne les yeux pleins de sommeil de s'être couché trop tard à travailler sur un problème épineux de boson de Higgs (3) ou la manière de sortir avec Sarah, la splendide sylphide du cours de gym. C'était le moment ou jamais, tandis qu'Alabert finissait d'éteindre le feu, Rodney s'adossa à un arbre et croisa les bras. Il leva les yeux vers la cime des arbres et ne bougea plus.

« Docteur McKay ? » La voix de Kolya était sirupeuse. « Docteur McKay ? Vous avez un problème, docteur McKay ? »

Même Rodney pouvait sentir l'insistance malsaine qu'avait Kolya a répéter « Docteur McKay ». Il eut envie de céder, puis, au souvenir de la précédente marche, il retrouva un brin de combativité.

« Oui, j'ai un problème, Kolya. Il est hors de question que je fasse un pas de plus. Puisque la carte semble si fiable, nous pouvons nous permettre de nous reposer un peu plus longtemps ! »

Kolya plissa les yeux et un éclair dangereux brilla dans ses prunelles, puis, ses lèvres s'étirèrent et il répondit :

« Et qu'entendez-vous par problème ? Rien qui ne puisse se régler par un bon coup sur le crâne, j'espère ? »

« Je... euh, j'ai mal à la cheville », osa courageusement Rodney, « Je ne tiendrais pas très longtemps à cette allure, sans soins et sans repos. »

Kolya fit quelques pas en avant, au point de se retrouver à quelques centimètres de son prisonnier. Un cri de douleur retentit presque aussitôt. Tombé accroupi devant Kolya, Rodney se tenait la cheville, l'autre cheville.

« Vous me fatiguez avec vos jérémiades, docteur McKay. Vous aviez envie de vous plaindre, vous avez une bonne raison maintenant. »

Les yeux brillants de larmes, Rodney tentait tant bien que mal d'apaiser la violente douleur provoquée par le vicieux coup de pied infligé par le Genii à sa cheville valide en la massant vigoureusement. Peine perdue, Kolya n'y était pas allé de main morte et Rodney comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas se relever. Il tourna les yeux vers Sora, dans un hypothétique espoir de voir quelqu'un prendre sa défense – après tout, ne leur était-il pas nécessaire pour découvrir le fonctionnement de cette fameuse arme ? - puis vers Alabert, mais aucun d'eux n'exprima la moindre contrariété à voir leur précieux prisonnier ainsi mis à mal. Il releva la tête vers Kolya et grogna :

"Le jour où nous vous tomberons dessus, je vous jure que je ne vous raterai pas ! Mes équipiers me retrouveront et..."

Un violent coup de poing à la pointe du menton avait stoppé net la diatribe enragée du canadien. Kolya était las de traîner ce dernier comme un poids mort, autant le faire porter par Alabert.

Ce fut un étrange équipage qui reprit la route. Kolya ouvrant encore et toujours la marche, les yeux quittant de temps à autre le chemin pour se fixer sur une plaque de métal, Alabert, portant Rodney sur ses épaules, et Sora fermant la marche, petite silhouette comme égarée dans cette forêt interminable.

oOo

_Sur la route._

Je venais juste d'ouvrir les yeux sur l'arbre mort. Il me fallait un peu de temps pour me sentir en état de prendre la route. Heureuse de voir qu'ils n'avaient pas pris avec eux la totalité de mon modeste bagage, je pus retirer ma tunique tachée de sang et trouée pour une tenue plus propre et qui attirerait moins l'attention des habitants à quatre pattes de la forêt. La question de la nourriture se posa. Kolya et ses compagnons étaient partis avec toutes les rations que j'avais prises avec moi, près d'une semaine avec deux repas frugaux par jour. C'était bien d'avoir un objectif, mais il me fallait avoir les moyens d'y parvenir.

La forêt allait devoir composer avec moi. Armée de ma détermination et m'en remettant à plus tard pour ma subsistance, je scrutais quelques minutes le sol avant de m'élancer sur leurs traces. J'étais en pleine forme, l'arbre avait eu une longue vie et avait été fort et vigoureux. Je pourrais tenir au moins une journée et demi.

Avec déjà une vague idée de notre destination finale à tous, je marchais d'un pas vif dans la fine couche de neige, déjà, de nouveaux flocons faisaient disparaître toute trace de mon passage.

oOo

Homo Sapiens Sapiens : ancienne dénomination de l'Homo Sapiens de l'ère moderne

Avoir bonne mine

Particule hypothétique qui est censée donner la masse à toutes les autres particules, elle serait en fait à l'origine de la transformation de l'énergie en matière. Vu que le boson de Higgs n'a pas encore été découvert, il me semble logique qu'un petit génie comme Rodney se soit un jour lancé à sa recherche.

oOo

Alors ? Le petit bouton en bas ! Merci d'avance !


	7. Face à Phoebé

Ca y est, je sais comment je vais la terminer /seulement maintenant ? me direz-vous/ le seul hic, c'est le chemin à prendre pour arriver à la fin. J'ai des idées à foison, mais probablement pas les outils pour les utiliser. Bon, assez de bavardages. Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui, j'avoue, a seulement pour but d'approfondir un tout petit peu l'histoire, les choses sérieuses arriveront bien assez vite.

oOo

_Trois jours plus tard, sous les feux de Mab. (1)_

« Ronon ? Ronon ? Vous m'entendez ? », murmura Sheppard d'une voix étouffée afin de ne pas éveiller leurs compagnons. « Ronon ?... Ronon ? RONON ? »

« Oui ! Je vous entend ! Qui ne vous entendrez pas gigoter depuis une demi-heure de toute façon ? », répondit le Runner sur le même ton.

« C'est qu'il y a des fourmis qui grimpent le long de mon arbre... et qui passent sous mes vêtements ! »

L'obscurité cacha heureusement le léger sourire de Ronon, la seule expression d'amusement qu'il se permettait avec les Terriens depuis son arrivée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit franchement, à gorge déployée, c'était comme un muscle qui s'était atrophié, quelque soit la situation, plus rien ne le faisait rire vraiment.

Sheppard n'avait pas besoin d'un interlocuteur, d'ailleurs, il savait parfaitement que le Satedan n'était pas le compagnon rêvé pour une discussion futile, sauf si le sujet était les milles et une façons de démembrer un Wraith ou comment réaliser un piège à Wraith en trente secondes, un bras dans le dos et les yeux bandés. Cependant, après trois jours dans une forêt figée dans un hiver rigoureux, à attendre près de la Porte, son tour de garde commençait à lui peser. Ronon parlant peu, ses oreilles feraient parfaitement l'affaire.

« Je commence à m'inquiéter. Elizabeth aurait dû nous envoyer un Jumper il y a cinq heures de cela et il n'y a toujours rien. »

« ... »

« Et cette maudite planète n'a plus de DHD ! Impossible de contacter Atlantis. Et tenter de retrouver Rodney sans Jumper, c'est comme tenter de retrouver une aiguille dans une meule de foin... »

« Une meule de foin ? Qu'est-ce... »

« La situation ne vous inquiète pas mais la signification d'une expression terrienne vous intéresse ? Je devrais vous mettre en relation avec la libraire en titre d'Atlantis. Bref, une meule de foin, c'est... une espèce de boule faite avec du foin...

« L'aiguille est en métal ? »

« Quoi ? Euh... Oui, pourquoi ? » Sheppard ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

« Vous brûlez votre boule et vous utiliser un de vos aimants qui attire les objets en métal. Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire ça avec cette planète. » La lune ne perçait pas assez la cime des arbres pour illuminait les yeux de Ronon, hélas pour Sheppard, qui aurait pu y voir l'éclair moqueur brillant dans les yeux de son compagnon, qui avait envie de dormir et préférait raccourcir la conversation sur le champ, sentant le colonel d'humeur badine.

Le colonel haussa les sourcils et grogna :

« Je sais, elle est beaucoup trop grosse, et Rodney risquerait de brûler lui aussi... Je vois que vous la connaissez déjà, la jolie libraire. Sans ses lunettes, elle doit... je n'ai rien dit ! »

« ... »

Un brin découragé, Sheppard reposa son dos contre son arbre. De nouveau, les petites fourmis recommencèrent à le tourmenter, chatouillant son dos en remontant vers sa nuque, elles se glissaient par le bas de sa veste en se faufilant audacieusement sous les différents vêtements qui le couvrait.

Ce n'était pas si désagréable, pensa-t-il, on aurait dit que des ongles lui picotaient le dos en une espèce de massage exotique, comme il avait déjà connu en Malaisie, encore que les ongles semblaient de plus en plus pointus au fil des minutes.

Un hurlement transperça la nuit. Réveillés en sursaut, Lorne et Teyla se saisirent de leurs armes en levant dans un même ensemble. La vue encore un peu brouillée, le major Lorne tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même, l'arme levée, pour évaluer le nombre des assaillants, mais la seule personne qu'il vit, ce fut le colonel Sheppard qui se déshabillait à vive allure.

« Enlevez-les ! Enlevez-les ! Enlevez-moi ces horreurs ! » se mit-il à hurler. La note de terreur dans sa voix réveilla tout à fait ses compagnons tandis que Ronon, de son côté, fixait le tronc de l'arbre avec attention à la lumière de sa torche. Enfin torse nu, Sheppard se tourna vers Teyla en gémissant qu'elle lui enleva toutes les fourmis. La lampe du P-90 n'étant pas assez puissante, Lorne et Teyla braquèrent leurs autres lampes sur la peau du colonel, blafarde dans ce froid. A la vue des petites choses noires accrochées à la peau, Teyla sursauta avant de glisser sa main à l'intérieure de sa manche pour la passer sur le dos de Sheppard. Plusieurs des créatures tombèrent, les autres restèrent solidement fixées, probablement plus profondément car leur malheureuse victime tomba à genoux en se remettant à crier. Tandis que Ronon se mit à arroser l'arbre de rafales de son arme personnelle, Lorne et Teyla ne furent pas trop de deux pour débarrasser Sheppard de ses parasites.

Une fois la chasse terminée, le dos du colonel était taché de sang, une multitude de petites plaies lui couvrait la quasi totalité de la surface de la peau, chaque plaie semblait couverte d'une fine couche d'huile, sombre à la lumière des torches. Son visage était verdâtre et son souffle précipité.

« Sacré massage, hein ? » haleta-t-il, avant de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, vigoureusement et à plusieurs reprises, soit pour mieux reprendre ses esprits, soit pour faire tomber un quelconque insecte égaré qui aurait tenté de goûter à son précieux cuir chevelu.

Ronon et Teyla, parfaitement synchronisés, haussèrent tout deux un sourcil et la même pensée leur traversa l'esprit : le colonel perdait-il la tête ? Teyla prit une inspiration avant de chercher de quoi soigner Sheppard, tandis que ses mains saisissaient la bétadine et le coton, ses yeux cherchèrent de quoi soigner les esprits du colonel dans la flopée de soins que contenait son sac.

Une fois John soigné et chaudement vêtu par cette fin de nuit froide, les quatre se penchèrent sur la chose, trompeusement fragile, qui avait attaqué si férocement le colonel. Ronon, qui l'avait reconnu un peu plus tôt, murmura : « Des insectes Iratus miniatures. »

Effectivement, c'était bien la même créature qui s'était accroché au cou du colonel et qu'il avait fallu également activement rechercher pour tenter de le sauver lors de sa mutation, mais la même créature en version cinquante fois plus petite. Ce devait être la petite taille de cette variété d'Iratus qui l'empêchait de développer assez de force pour rester accroché à sa victime.

Lorne ramassa quelques unes de ces petites bêtes pour le docteur Beckett tandis que tout le monde restait debout, à distance respectueuse des arbres, position peu confortable pour terminer la nuit, mais qui leur garantissait de ne pas terminer complètement écorchés ou vidés de leur énergie. Impossible d'aller ailleurs, la forêt les environnait de toute part et rien ne garantissait qu'elle ne grouillait pas entièrement de ces insectes. Ils n'eurent cependant pas attendre très longtemps le lever du soleil. La radio du colonel grésilla, puis une voix claire se fit entendre :

/_Colonel Sheppard, ici le major Kincaid. Où êtes-vous /_

_/Kincaid, c'est bon d'entendre votre voix ! Nous sommes à trois kilomètres au sud de la Porte, dans une petite clairière, nous allons venir à découvert. Terminé/_

_/Colonel, bien reçu. Nous allons vous ramasser dans quelques minutes. Terminé_/

Un intense soulagement s'était peint sur les traits de Sheppard, de Teyla et de Lorne. La recherche de McKay allait enfin aboutir puisque le Jumper leur permettrait de repérer tout signe de vie dans la direction qu'ils devaient suivre. Avec un peu de chance, dans quelques heures, Rodney serait bien à l'abri sur Atlantis et Kolya six pieds sous terre. Tandis que ces réjouissantes pensées traversaient leurs esprits, selon diverses variantes, Ronon scrutait le sol d'un air soucieux. Ces mini Iratus n'étaient pas normaux, ils n'auraient pas dû se trouver là. Le Runner le sentait au fond de lui, ses sens aiguisés par des années de traque ne pouvaient le tromper, quelque chose n'allait pas sur cette planète.

Mab se couchait enfin quand ils virent le Jumper, quelques minutes plus tard, apparaître à quelques mètres au dessus d'eux, son bouclier d'occultage levé. Juste avant de monter le dernier, Sheppard regarda vers la Porte, mais, dans l'obscurité presque complète, impossible de savoir si les trois personnes faisant leur tour de Garde face à celle-ci cherchaient ce qui avait bien pu arriver par le vortex.

oOo

_Maître corbeau, sur un arbre perché..._

Je dormais, enroulée dans tous mes vêtements, perchée sur une branche. Aucun bruit de la forêt ne pouvait me réveiller car je ne les craignais pas, sauf le cri de l'Arkos, le plus féroce carnassier d'Obéron, que l'on trouvait encore de nos jours dans les forêts d'Hélion, et plus précisément dans celle-ci. Il me fallait reprendre des forces, alors je dormais, chaque seconde de plus dans cet autre monde, où l'esprit était roi, me rechargeait un peu plus en attente du lendemain. Autour de moi erraient une multitude de petits insectes, leurs minuscules pattes ne faisant aucun bruit tandis qu'ils grouillaient tout autour de mon corps, sans s'en approcher pour autant. Si j'avais ouvert les yeux, j'aurais pu voir leurs mandibules s'ouvrir et se refermer dans un cliquetis inaudible pour l'oreille humaine. Je ne pouvais le savoir, mais de nouveau, par la grâce de mes Seigneurs, j'étais protégée de leur attaque par mon sang, par ce qu'il contenait, car elles avaient faim, si faim...

Je dormais paisiblement, je savais que j'allais avoir besoin de toutes mes ressources. Près d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis mon départ de ma demeure, et une seule destination logique ressortait de la piste suivie par le groupe. La vieille cité d'Eurôpè. Une antique légende racontait qu'une jeune Reine Wraith avait été enlevée par un de ses prétendants et emmenée sur Obéron. A eux deux, ils auraient été à l'origine d'une partie de la vie qui foisonnait autour de moi. Ils avaient érigé une cité et l'avait nommé en l'honneur de cette Reine, Eurôpè (2). Il n'y avait plus que des ruines, je le savais car des représentations de cette cité étaient visibles sur certains bas-reliefs situés dans la partie la plus ancienne de Bal Tigeth, de même que sur un mur du palais du Commandeur, à Gehidis, la capitale. Nous étions curieux, mais pas assez pour passer outre la menace de mort plusieurs fois millénaire qui interdisait à quiconque de s'approcher des restes de la cité. Si cette dernière existait bien, j'avais toujours eu des doutes sur la véracité de la légende et sur la réalité de cette menace. J'allais dans peu de temps pouvoir me faire ma propre idée.

oOo

_A un souffle de là..._

Soigneusement lié sur une civière, endormi, Rodney accompagnait sans le savoir Dara dans son périple nocturne. Reprenant également des forces dans cette éreintante course, dans laquelle il était ballotté sans aucune pitié sur un engin de fortune, fruit du labeur peu enthousiaste d'Alabert, encore moins enthousiaste à l'idée de le porter une nouvelle journée sur ses épaules, Rodney souffrait d'engelures et d'un début de pneumonie. Mal isolé car ses vêtements étaient trempés par la neige et ne séchaient pas assez rapidement durant les pauses, en face du feu, il se savait malade et ne cherchait plus à jouer d'ironie avec Kolya ou à faire valoir le moindre droit à un traitement de faveur. Il savait qu'une fois l'arme Wraith découverte et initialisée, les Geniis le tueraient pour échapper à la vengeance des Terriens, et il était trop encombrant pour les Geniis car leurs responsables refuseraient de prendre le risque de se couper de nouveaux des habitants d'Atlantis en séquestrant un de leurs scientifiques.

Il savait que ses amis avaient eu peu d'indices pour deviner qui étaient les ravisseurs et pouvoir se lancer à sa recherche, cependant, il espérait qu'ils avaient eu le message qu'il avait pu laisser sur une planète par laquelle ils étaient passé et qu'il avait réussi à charger une jeune femme de transmettre, en lui indiquant sur quelle planète les Terriens se ravitaillaient en légumes frais depuis quelques mois, juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur cette planète de fous.

Rodney dormait sans savoir que Kolya l'observait, sans savoir que Kolya avait pitié de lui, de sa fatigue et de sa situation. Rodney dormait en sachant qu'il n'avait rien à attendre de la pitié de Kolya, mais il dormait comme si le lendemain n'arriverait jamais.

Kolya détourna les yeux de son captif, étrangement apaisé par le souffle rauque du Terrien. Le sous-bois était complètement noir, les étoiles étaient voilées et la lune venait de se coucher, les maigres flammes de leur feu ne suffisaient pas à fournir une clarté suffisante pour distinguer quoique ce soit au delà d'un mètre. Il n'avait cependant pas besoin de voir, il savait qu'il y avait un peu plus loin, à seulement quelques malheureux kilomètres, si cette carte en trois parties n'avait pas mentie, la cité d'Eurôpè et l'arme qui permettrait aux Geniis d'en finir avec les Wraith.

oOo

1 : Dans la mythologie scandinave, Obéron est le roi des Elfes, selon certaines légendes, il aurait aimé la Reine des Fées Titania, selon d'autres, il aurait aimé une simple fée, Mab.

2 : Eurôpè, ou comment Lyanea revisite la mythologie. Dans la mythologie grecque, Europe est une princesse, fille d'Agénor et de Téléphassa. Elle attire l'attention de Zeus, qui se transforme en taureau blanc, Europe grimpera sur son dos et Zeus l'enlèvera de cette manière. Et la légende donnera ce nom à ce continent.

oOo

L'inévitable question : alors ? J'ai une autre question : trouvez-vous que je m'étend trop, c'est à dire, que je pars à gauche et à droite, faisant des chapitres de trois à quatre pages en moyenne, et que ça vous ennuie ? Merci d'avance de cliquer sur le joli petit bouton violet juste en dessous, là, sur la gauche ! ;-p


	8. Il vous regarde

Merci pour ta review, Rieval !

Et c'est reparti ! Je vous présente le point de vue de quelqu'un, probablement là pour ce seul chapitre, histoire d'apporter un peu de sang neuf à l'histoire.

oOo

Les habitants d'Hélion nous appellent les mercenaires, avec toujours cette même pointe d'inquiétude dans leur chuchotis, car ils ne disent jamais ce mot à haute voix. Pourquoi ? Craignent-ils donc tellement que nous leur apparaissions à l'appel de notre nom ?

Les mercenaires. Pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi ce nom ? De quel mythe peut bien venir cette appellation ? Nous ne sommes pas des mercenaires, alors, pourquoi ce nom ? Une incompréhensible errance de l'histoire ?

Je suis perché sur une branche, à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, et mes yeux contemplent l'homme au visage abîmé. Je n'arrive pas à voir les siens, mais je sais qu'il contemple ma ville, même sil ne la voit pas, tout comme ses camarades un peu plus tôt, avant qu'ils ne s'endorment. Ils ont préféré attendre le lever du jour avant de venir chez nous.

Je suis un gardien, comme tant d'autres. Ma tâche est simple, quiconque passe les portes d'Eurôpè doit mourir. Cela fait cinq cents ans que personne n'est mort car les Obéroniens ont bien appris la leçon, seule la mort les attend dans le Nord. Eux ne sont pas d'ici, je le vois à leurs vêtures, je l'ai entendu à leurs voix, je le sens à leur odeur.

Je garde, c'est le verbe à utiliser, garder. Je garde la porte sud de la ville, même si elle n'existe plus, même si nous ne sommes plus assez nombreux pour maintenir les ordres. Notre disparition est inéluctable car aucun de nous ne peut manger, si notre estomac est rassasié, notre corps ne l'est jamais. Une vraie malédiction que ce jumelage entre deux espèces. Humain et Wraith, c'est un lourd fardeau.

Eurôpè m'appelle.

oOo

Elle a donné ses ordres. Ils doivent vivre. A-t-elle perdu la tête ? Il est vrai qu'elle est si vieille, nous n'avons plus rien pour lui redonner de l'énergie. Vieille, mais curieuse. Qu'ont-ils de si particulier pour qu'elle veuille les voir d'un peu plus près ?

Je suis de nouveau sur la même branche. Le soleil va se lever dans quelques minutes. Les enfants d'Eurôpè vont aller se cacher dans leurs ruches, ils n'aiment pas la lumière d'Aléria. Il n'y en a pas à proximité, Eurôpè a donné ses ordres et elle aime être respectée, elle n'en veut pas autour d'elle. Leur tâche va bientôt s'accomplir, ils ne l'intéresse déjà plus. Ces humains ont eu de la chance, s'ils avaient été mordu alors qu'ils ne possèdent pas de marqueurs génétiques adéquats, ils allaient mourir dans quelques jours. C'était le cas pour les autres voyageurs que nous avons attrapé, quand Eurôpè faisait encore ses expériences.

oOo

Je suis dissimulé dans un vieil immeuble, son métal n'a pas résisté au passage des siècles et l'immeuble tient à peine debout, mais sa façade me permet de me cacher à leurs yeux tandis que je les suis. Ils sont d'autres, aussi bien cachés, qui les suivent des yeux.

Ils ont détaché leur prisonnier, il a l'air malade. Il va bientôt mourir, je le sentirais presque dans l'air que je respire. S'il ne reçoit pas de soins. Qui lui en donnerait, dans cette cité de fin du monde ?

Ses yeux bleus sont ébahis devant Eurôpè, des oiseaux ailés sortent de sa bouche. Ils sont invisibles, mais très bruyants. Pourquoi est-il si surpris ? L'homme au visage abîmé est également surpris, et mal à l'aise, tout comme la femelle. J'entends également des oiseaux sortir de leurs bouches, ces dernières sont très actives. Je comprend ce qu'ils disent mais ça n'éveille rien en moi. Aucune émotion. Les Wraith sont une race froide, si froide qu'ils en éteignent le feu humain, ce feu qui aurait pu nourrir nos imaginations, qui aurait apaisé notre effroyable solitude.

oOo

Ils ont fait demi tour, ils ont eu trop peur pour continuer. La ville a été belle, il y a des millénaires. C'est dommage de ne pas en profiter. Combien d'Obéroniens se damneraient pour venir en villégiature dans le berceau de leurs ancêtres ?

Ils s'éloignent de la ville pour se cacher dans la forêt. Je suis seul à les surveiller. Eurôpè a rappelé les autres, le travail ne manque pas et puisque ces quatre là doivent rester en vie...

Je ne suis pas curieux, plutôt, je n'aime pas les oiseaux, ils font du bruit et mes oreilles bourdonnent. Mais c'est la manière de communiquer des humains, lancer des oiseaux de bruit. Je préfère la nôtre. Si mes yeux restent fixés sur eux, ma pensée reste statique. Je dois rester vigilant, prêt à répondre à Eurôpè si elle m'appelle encore.

Qu'est-ce qui leur a fait peur ? Aucun n'ose l'avouer de vive voix. L'homme au visage abîmé que les oiseaux de bruit désignent comme dénommé Qolia dit qu'il va y retourner avec Alabèr. L'homme aux yeux bleus supplie le groupe de fuir, qu'il sent une présence maléfique rôdant autour d'eux. La femelle au plumage rouge le frappe. Les autres voyageurs n'étaient pas si violents entre eux, même à l'approche de la mort. La femelle a un étroit visage triangulaire, les Reines Wraith ont la même forme de visage. Je pourrais le broyer entre mes doigts, transpercer la fine coquille du crâne et le sang se répandrait, presque aussi rouge que son plumage. Le contenu odorant de sa tête serait doux entre mes mains, je pourrais y enfouir la mienne... Je dois avoir le même visage, mâle ou femelle, les hybrides se ressemblent.

oOo

Ils se relèvent, l'homme aux yeux bleus a une patte folle. Dans la forêt, sa meute le tuerait car il est inutile. Il n'a pas envie de les accompagner. Qolia lui propose de garder le camp. Ça ne lui plaît pas. Les oiseaux volètent, ma tête sonne sous les vibrations qu'ils font. Qu'il se taise ! Un léger feulement sort de ma bouche et tous les quatre se figent.

oOo

La vieille cité attend. Elle attend que la Date arrive. Sa source d'énergie est presque épuisée, mais elle s'en moque, économiser ce qui reste du ZPM n'est pas sa priorité. Depuis le jour où l'esprit de cette Reine Wraith a fusionné avec ses systèmes internes, elle est dévouée à sa mission.

Elle a écouté les humains en début de matinée. Celui qui est malade n'a pas cessé de s'écrier : « C'est Atlantis, c'est Atlantis ! », un ton d'horreur et d'excitation se mélangeant dans la voix. Les autres ont également reconnue la cité Lantienne, du moins sa soeur jumelle qui a mal vieillie.

Eurôpè, la vieille cité, se souvient. Elle communiquait avec onze autres cités à travers le subespace, dont la Capitale, Atlantis. C'était bien avant qu'elle ne soit volée, arrachée à l'atmosphère par les troupes d'élite Wraith.

oOo


	9. Il court, il court le furet

_Je suis vraiment navrée pour mon retard._

_Rieval, je voulais te remercier de ton intérêt pour mes modestes écrits. A quand la suite du petit miracle gémellaire :-p ?  
_

_Cashgirl, je suis très heureuse de voir que ma fic te plaît. Je n'ai pas fixé le nombre de chapitres, je me dirige tant bien que mal vers la fin en essayant de vous dévoiler un peu plus à chaque fois ce que j'avais en tête avec cette histoire._

_Encore merci pour vos reviews !_

oOo

Et dire que la journée de présentation des projets aurait pu terminé dans un grand feu d'artifice… (1)

Ce fut cette pensée incongrue le renvoyant à sa « folle » jeunesse, qui, la première, traversa l'esprit du chef de l'équipe scientifique d'Atlantis lorsqu'il entendit le feulement d'une créature de la forêt. Pas si incongru que ça, ce souvenir. La même sensation de jambes en coton que lors du long, très long interrogatoire par les services secrets. A l'époque, il avait dix ans et une chaise sous les fesses. Là, il avait trente-sept ans et une semaine de randonnée pédestre et puante dans les jambes. Vingt-sept années de trop pour faire preuve du même courage et hausser la tête devant le danger. Ce fut en toute logique que cette dernière frayeur l'envoya sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

L'espèce de pèlerine de Kolya avait été plutôt pratique pour dissimuler quelques armes à la barbe des Obéroniens, notamment un de leurs blasters. Tandis que le Genii se battait avec les pans de son manteau pour récupérer cette arme, Rodney vit distinctement passer devant lui une silhouette, dans un fouillis de branches brisées et de neige, qui n'avait d'humain que la forme puisque la créature fit un bond à une hauteur inatteignable naturellement pour un être humain normalement constitué. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, il se retrouva saisi par Alabert et traîné comme un vieux sac. Après quelques minutes de course effrénée, le groupe se retrouva de nouveau devant la ville. Plus aucun bruit ne leur parvint de l'obscurité du sous-bois.

Haletant, les mains posées sur les cuisses pour mieux retrouver son souffle, Kolya ordonna à Sora de faire un tour pour voir si aucune créature ne rôdait. La jeune femme n'avait pas fait quelques pas qu'un sifflement reconnaissable entre tous se fit entendre au dessus de leur tête. Le sang de Rodney ne fit qu'un tour.

« Sheppard ! Nous sommes… »

Le reste du cri disparut dans un gargouillis. Bien qu'à moitié sonné par le coup plutôt brutal du chef Genii, d'ailleurs inutile puisque les capteurs avaient dû les détecter depuis belle lurette, mais qui avait eu le mérite de soulager la rage de Kolya en se voyant quasiment acculé, le docteur McKay fut bien obligé de se remettre à courir, aidé en cela par le soutien plus qu'insistant d'Alabert.

Ils furent rapidement encerclés par les bâtiments en ruine d'Eurôpè. Les premières lueurs de l'aube paraient les murs d'une fantomatique aura, leur donnant un semblant de vie. Les ombres encore épaisses de cette longue nuit hivernale déposait un voile trompeur sur les yeux des fuyards en leur dissimulant la déchéance de l'antique cité.

Le jumper apparut brusquement devant eux, planant à un mètre du sol, Lorne et Sheppard avaient les yeux fixés sur eux. D'un geste explicite, le premier leur intima de jeter leurs armes tandis que l'appareil finissait de se poser.

Ronon et Teyla fut les premiers à descendre du jumper, suivis aussitôt leurs compagnons. Les torches des P-90 éclairant tant bien que mal les abords du module, ils se dirigèrent vers ceux qu'ils traquaient depuis un long moment déjà. Les faisceaux balayèrent le sol mais il n'y avait déjà plus personne, Kolya avait entraîné Rodney et sa troupe dans les ruines les plus proches.

L'épuisement, les douleurs et la surprise, conjugués, avaient cloué le bec de Rodney. Il s'était laissé entraîné sans résistant dans les profondeurs obscures d'un bâtiment au moment où Lorne et Sheppard s'étaient détournés du cockpit pour rejoindre Ronon et Teyla. Il devait se l'avouer, Kolya était un sacré gaillard, il avait su saisir sa chance durant ces deux malheureuses secondes. Mais où diable tirait-il son énergie ? Il aurait bien eu besoin d'un petit prêt, même négocié à un taux d'usurier Genii… Une peur violente suivie d'une fausse joie, c'était mauvais pour le cœur, mauvais pour l'esprit et mauvais pour lui, Rodney McKay. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus, mais, impitoyable, Kolya, aidé de Sora, le traînait encore et encore dans les profondeurs du bâtiment.

oOo

Le commandant Kolya avait eu sa première leçon de survie à l'âge de sept ans. Son père, simple lieutenant dans les services secrets de l'Etat, avait déjà de grands projets pour ses enfants. Ils seraient les meilleurs, et il n'était jamais trop tôt pour commencer à l'être.

Les Genii n'avaient pas perdu toute humanité dans leur guerre contre leur ennemi plus que séculaire, l'enfance restait pour eux un moment privilégié à protéger. Les enfants vivaient donc à la surface, s'ébattant dans les bois et les champs et goûtant pour quelques années le bonheur simple et naïf de ceux qui se savent aimés et protégés. Ce n'était qu'à l'âge de dix ans qu'on les considérait prêts à commencer leur apprentissage de soldats. Pas de ça pour Acastus et Peryna, sa sœur aînée.

Antalos Kolya avait donc emmené son fils de sept ans dans les grottes un jour où il jouait avec ses petits voisins.

Malgré le temps, la douleur ne s'était toujours pas estompée. Tandis qu'il courait en tête du groupe, parallèlement dans sa tête courrait le petit garçon qu'il avait été, le même bras droit tendu pour repérer le mur sur lequel, fatalement, il finirait par s'écraser, comme des années plus tôt. Il pouvait presque sentir le souffle chaud de la bête lui caresser la nuque, sentir le froid de ses griffes au travers de ses vêtements.

Envahi par la panique, il accéléra encore dans l'obscurité, oubliant même où il se trouvait, qui le poursuivait, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans ce cauchemar, qui avait commencé le jour où il avait posé le pied sur cette planète. Une faible lueur sembla surgir de l'obscurité et le ramena brutalement à la raison, une brève sensation de chaleur et le groupe se retrouva dans une salle faiblement éclairée. Si trois des murs ressemblaient à l'architecture d'Atlantis, ce n'était pas le cas du quatrième, par lequel ils étaient visiblement passés. Complètement translucide mais semblant émettre une très faible lueur dorée, il permettait de visualiser le couloir qu'ils venaient de prendre. Kolya bénit cette diversion qui empêchait ses camarades de s'apercevoir de sa crise de panique.

« Ils vont nous voir ! » s'exclama Alabert, et la seconde d'après vit cette lueur s'éteindre tandis que le couloir restait visible. Moins de dix secondes plus tard apparut l'équipe du colonel Sheppard, qui stoppa net à deux mètres de leur position.

« De quel côté sont-ils partis, Ronon ? Vous pouvez le voir ? » s'exclama Sheppard, qui, visiblement, ne les voyait pas. A la vue de son ami, Rodney prit son souffle pour crier mais Sora, d'un bon coup sur le crâne, l'envoya prendre un peu de repos bien mérité . Le silence fut troublé par le bruit du corps du scientifique tombant comme une masse.

Ronon se figea, ils devaient être très près. Il tourna le visage vers Teyla. Cette dernière semblait étrangement mal à l'aise, elle était très pâle à la lueur des torches électriques, mais il n'avait pas le temps de se soucier des états d'âme de sa collègue.

« Sheppard, nous devrions aller à gauche, j'ai entendu quelque chose, et ça semblait venir de ce côté. »

Teyla fut la dernière à s'engouffrer dans le couloir, elle garda quelques secondes les yeux fixés sur le mur, sans savoir que trois personnes, de l'autre côté, retenaient leur souffle, sans savoir que celui qu'ils recherchaient désespérément était à deux pas.

oOo

« Nonnononnon, Radek, je vous ai déjà dit qu'inverser les condensateurs de la tour… »

« Oui, docteur McKay, vous avez raison, mais Radek n'est pas là. Allez, levez-vous ! Allez... Allez ! ALLEZ !!! »

Génial, plus que fantastique, ce réveil. Digne d'Alice au pays des horreurs. Qu'avait-il pu bien faire pour mériter ça ? Qu'avait-il pu bien faire pour mériter de voir en gros plan – le genre très gros – les pores dilatés d'Acastus Kolya ? Le visage bizarrement éclairé de son bourreau lui paraissait grotesque, celui de Sora était carrément flou. Seigneur, ses yeux perdaient la tête, si une chose pareille pouvait se produire ! Pire encore, il se sentait comme… une sardine sans arêtes, une sardine morte même, impossible de lever ne serait-ce que le bras. Kolya eut l'air comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose de plus grave avec lui puisqu'il se releva sans insister.

Il put refermer les yeux. Ce n'était pas si désagréable, presque plus de sensations, s'il avait fait un peu plus chaud, il aurait pu se croire être dans un cocon. Merdeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !

« Kolya ! » Dieu merci, il arrivait au moins encore à grogner. Cet homme était sadique ! Les yeux pleins de larmes de douleur, Rodney réussit à se recroqueviller sur lui-même, les mains pressés sur ce qu'il pensait rester de son estomac, mis à mal par des jours de disette et le coup de pied vicieux de Kolya. Non… il n'était même pas sadique, c'était un mot réservé à certains êtres humains et lui… il n'en était même pas un. C'était un… A ce mot, Rodney fondit en larmes.

« Relevez-vous, docteur McKay. Je ne vais pas le répéter plusieurs fois. » La voix était étrangement calme pour un homme qui venait de frapper quelqu'un à terre. Et ce fut ce calme, plus que l'ordre lui même qui ramena Rodney à lui. Le nez dégoulinant, les joues poisseuses, il présentait un bien piètre aspect. Quelques reniflements, quelques respirations pour tenter calmer l'étrange brûlure dans son ventre et le début de tremblements qui le saisissait, et Rodney réussit à se mettre en position assise.

Par pitié ou par agacement, Sora finit par lui venir en aide. Le docteur McKay ne tourna pourtant pas les yeux vers elle. Toute son attention était fixée sur le commandant Genii et l'oraison funèbre qu'il lui adressait. Ce fut un long face à face, Kolya finit par détourner les yeux et lui demanda en grognant d'examiner le mobilier de la pièce.

Rodney n'avait pas fait trois pas que la lumière les inonda, les forçant à fermer les yeux. L'obscurité revint brutalement, presque aussi douloureuse pour leurs yeux. Rodney rouvrit les paupières et une très brève seconde, parmi la myriade de taches qui constellait sa vision, il crut reconnaître une silhouette traversant le couloir derrière le mur translucide. Impossible ! Elle était morte. Et si…

oOo

1. Il s'agit de la bombe atomique artisanale construite par Rodney lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

oOo

Ils sont réunis sous le même toit… On s'achemine doucement vers la fin, plus beaucoup de chapitres avant la conclusion ! Je vais être plus rapide maintenant, enfin, si tout va bien !


	10. Pain and the city

Voilà, avec énormément de retard, la suite des aventures de Rodney en balade avec les Genii. C'est un chapitre assez court, pour me permettre de me (re)lancer. Il est donc un peu/beaucoup moins abouti que les chapitres précédents, n'apporte pas énormément de choses à l'histoire, c'est juste pour envoyer le début de la fin.

oOo

« Je fais du mieux que je peux ! Mais si vous pensez faire mieux, ne vous en privez pas surtout ! Je suis toujours partant pour mourir moins bête ! »

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Rodney McKay manipulait la console poussiéreuse qui occupait le centre de la pièce. Toutes ses tentatives pour l'allumer s'étaient révélées infructueuses, même s'il y avait mis du cœur à l'ouvrage. A dire vrai, le scientifique savait qu'il ne devrait pas mettre tant d'ardeur à obéir à Kolya, mais un petite voix lui martelait que s'il ne donnait pas au moins l'impression de tout tenter, c'était une jolie petite prune métallique qu'il risquait de récolter entre les deux yeux. Et pour le lancer des prunes, il pouvait faire confiance à Acastus Kolya pour ne pas manquer sa cible. Rodney était trop fatigué pour tenter de faire semblant, comme il l'avait déjà fait lors de sa première rencontre avec le chef Genii, alors, il travaillait, malgré sa cheville, malgré ses vertiges, malgré un corps qui n'en finissait plus de le faire souffrir, il travaillait pour gagner quelques minutes, tant pis si la cité se ranimait réellement, Sheppard ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même d'avoir mis autant de temps à le retrouver.

Kolya grogna, cela semblait être devenu sa marque de fabrique, il ne cessait de grogner pour tout et pour rien depuis un moment. Ca aurait pu en devenir comique mais Alabert et Sora, qui connaissaient bien leur chef, s'étaient prudemment éloignés des deux hommes, signe flagrant de danger, alors Rodney n'essayait même pas de trouver quel animal il pouvait comparer au Genii chaque fois qu'il entendait ce petit son, presque inaudible, mais aussi glaçant qu'une tempête de neige. Alors, en l'entendant, Rodney retint même un soupir et tourna les yeux, ses mains agiles se remirent à effleurer les touches de la console pour une cinquième tentative. Mourir moins bête, oui, mourir stupidement, non.

°o0o°

Le manque de résultats du docteur McKay ne l'étonnait pas. La cité avait étrangement mal supporté l'épreuve du temps, qu'autant de murs puissent encore tenir debout l'étonnait. De plus en plus insistante, la pensée qu'ils échoueraient dans leur mission le tourmentait. La fine plaque de métal argenté qu'il avait dans sa poche semblait peser le poids du monde contre sa cuisse, lui rappelant, à chaque minute, à chaque seconde, pourquoi il était là, sur cette planète maudite. Parfois, durant leur course, il avait maudit Haron Barett, qui avait découvert les plaques, les avait traduites et avait imaginé ce plan. La probabilité d'échec était grande, c'est pourquoi Kolya s'était porté volontaire, peu en vue depuis son lamentable échec sur la planète Lantienne, c'était une merveilleuse opportunité pour lui de redorer son blason ou en finir au moins avec honneur.

°o0o°

Le dernier repas qu'il avait partagé sur leur planète natale lui revint en mémoire. Tous ces plats, cette musique, le beau visage de son épouse, qui lui souriait avec tendresse par-dessus la vapeur qui s'élevait paresseusement des plats. La certitude quasi absolue qu'il avait de ne pas revenir vivant s'était ancrée en son esprit, à la seconde où il avait vu le vaisseau des terriens se poser en face d'eux. Il savait ne pouvoir attendre nulle pitié de leurs ennemis. Seule sa femme le pleurerait, puis elle se remarierait et il deviendrait un tendre souvenir de sa jeunesse. Oh, il n'avait pas toujours été si… pragmatique, mais le roc qu'était Acastus Kolya avait été un bon exemple.

Alabert se rappelait la séparation de Kolya avec son épouse, il y a quelques années. Il était chargé d'une mission dangereuse, sans retour possible. Comme un grand guerrier, il avait mis fin à leurs épousailles pour laisser la liberté à sa femme de recommencer sa vie, pour ne pas la laisser se nourrir d'espoirs futiles, aussi impalpables que les flammes de Geryos, qui brillaient parfois dans le ciel nocture du Septentrion. Avoir le courage de renoncer à sa bien-aimée, Kolya l'avait eu. Et lorsque, contre toute attente, toute logique, il était revenu, lui qui était déjà mort dans leurs cœurs, il avait laissé à Accilia le choix de leur avenir. Et il avait accepté sa décision. Parfois, Alabert se demandait si la propension de son supérieur à choisir les missions les plus périlleuses ne datait pas de cette époque.

Une exclamation du docteur McKay le ramena parmi ses compagnons.

°o0o°

Un plan holographique s'était déployé au plafond, représentant la structure de la cité. Un point clignotait, comme une invite à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs obscures de la vieille ville.

Ils fixèrent quelques secondes le plafond, puis Kolya grogna, encore.

- C'est un bon début, docteur McKay, vous êtes encore vivant pour les dix prochaines minutes. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que ce point représente ? Vos amis ? »

- Je ne sais pas. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas.

Rodney leva les mains d'un geste impuissant. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, le plan s'était déployé de lui-même, mais la cité restait morte. « C'est peut-être un sous-programme qui s'est déclenché automatiquement lorsque j'ai trafiqué les circuits ? »

C'était plausible, mais son instinct lui disait que ce n'était pas ça. La cité n'était pas si morte, elle l'avait prouvé en se mettant entre eux et son équipe, et maintenant, il était sûr que le plan s'était déployé de lui-même.

L'infrastructure de la cité était aisément reconnaissable et il connaissait cette salle, la salle des archives. Elle était située au même endroit sur Atlantis. Un léger bruissement se fit entendre et un courant d'air frais leur balaya le visage, le mur qui les avait laissé passé avait disparu. La cité leur indiquait le chemin. Au loin, ils entendirent des cris, semblables à celui qu'ils avaient entendu quelques heures plus tôt. Rien de tel que pour envoyer une décharge d'adrénaline. Alabert glissa son bras sous celui de Rodney et se tourna vers son chef. Le visage impassible, Kolya acquisca d'un hochement de tête.

- Docteur McKay, vous allez nous mener vers ce signal, et très vite, car nous ne sommes pas seuls, docteur McKay, vous avez compris ?

Rodney eut, une brève seconde, envie de lui rire au nez et de danser devant lui en criant « Non, non, non, bien fait pour vous ! », mais un pur instinct de conservation l'en empêcha. Il haussa légèrement les sourcils en pensant que Carson pourrait faire une étude sur les effets de l'hypoglycémie sur un cerveau hors du commun mis sous pression pendant quelques semaines et le prendre comme cobaye. Il devait vraiment avoir des problèmes. En grimaçant, il prit la tête de l'expédition sans répondre. Ce n'était pas le moment de lancer une discussion avec Kolya, surtout que dudit discussion finirait par dégénérer comme d'habitude, par des coups, des larmes et des cris. Les deux derniers points étant valables pour lui, le premier pour le Genii.

°o0o°

Sheppard était sombre, le détecteur de vie ne fonctionnait pas, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver son scientifique. Par-dessus le marché, cette cité lui flanquait les jetons. Il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Atlantis de la même façon désormais. La pourriture qui s'était répandue dans la cité, la pourriture Wraith, cela va s'en dire, créait une atmosphère pesante, anormale, effrayante. Le doigt sur la gâchette, il marchait doucement, scrutant toutes les ouvertures, à l'affût du moindre piège, l'oreille tendue pour entendre quelque chose qui leur fournirait un indice quelconque, la moindre direction, et qui les empêcherait de marcher à l'aveuglette, dans ces corridors obscurs où la lumière de leurs lampes traversait avec peine les ombres épaisses.

Il reconnut le léger parfum des cheveux de l'Athosienne, qui s'était approchée sans bruit. Il leva un poing et tout le monde se figea.

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls, Sheppard.

Effectivement, une fine silhouette se dressa soudain devant eux. Une femme d'un certain âge déjà, visiblement fatiguée, mais au visage ouvert.

- Oui, vous n'êtes pas seuls. Vous devez être Sheppard. Je suis Dara. Et je ne suis pas une ennemie.

°o0o°

Un p'tit avis, ça fait pas de mal, ça soulage l'esprit, le vôtre comme le mien !

* * *


	11. Eurôpè

_Merci Rieval pour ton enthousiasme qui vaut toutes les louanges du monde!!_

Miyu Satzuke, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant !

Enjoy !

°o0o°

Le souffle court, le docteur McKay ralentit légèrement la course d'Alabert, mais, implacable, celui-ci se contenta d'une bourrade dans le dos pour le ramener à la raison. Plus que quelques mètres, plus que quelques mètres, plus que quelques mètres, voilà un mantra que ne cessait de se répéter le pauvre scientifique. Quelques courants d'air leur effleurèrent le visage. Une porte s'était brusquement effacée devant eux. Ils étaient arrivés.

Quelques pas pour pénétrer à l'intérieur, et les portes se refermèrent derrière eux. D'abord obscure, la pièce s'éclaire graduellement, jusqu'à atteindre une luminosité suffisante pour distinguer le moindre détail de la pièce. Etrangement, elle avait échappée à la pourriture ambiante qui dévorait la cité pièce par pièce. Pas de trace d'organisme vivant Wraith. Un grand socle se trouvait au milieu, entouré d'autres petits socles. Aucun autre meuble ou appareil pour voiler la nudité de l'endroit, juste le métal si froid d'apparence mais vivant au toucher, caractéristique de ce minerai qui servait de base à la construction des édifices métalliques des Anciens, et dont ils n'avaient trouvé nulle trace malgré leurs multiples aventures.

Les trois Genii gardèrent leurs armes levées, plus effrayés par l'étrange quiétude de cet endroit qui détonnait que par le hurlement glaçant qui avait retenti un quart d'heure plus tôt. Etrangement, Rodney se sentait rassénéré, la technologie était son amie, même, sa meilleure alliée. Devant cette console, il se sentait en terrain familier. En fermant les yeux, en faisant abstraction de son corps, il pouvait presque se croire à la maison, sur Atlantis. Curieusement, Acastus Kolya finit par ressentir ce calme, le visage détendu du Terrien en était un vecteur particulièrement efficace. S'il y avait le moindre risque, le scientifique roulerait des yeux paniqués et taperait du poing contre les murs pour tenter de les ouvrir et s'enfuir.

- Que fait-on, Kolya?

La voix grave d'Alabert résonna dans la salle, se heurtant aux parois argentées comme un oiseau en cage heurterait les grilles qui le retiendrait captif. Le sourire goguenard de son chef n'eut rien de plaisant, même pour ses hommes. D'un geste, il ordonna à Rodney de grimper sur un des socles. Comme dans un état second, ce dernier obéit. Un voile irisé jaillit du socle principal et rejoignit le plafond, lentement, le voile se mit à tourbillonner avant de prendre forme humaine, ou plutôt, forme Lantienne.

°o0o°

La forme absolument parfaite d'une magnifique jeune femme leur faisait face. Vêtue d'une longue robe à la blancheur quasiment insoutenable, ses yeux dorés se posèrent sur eux. Un halo également irisé l'entourait, indiquant à Rodney qu'elle était un hologramme, certes particulièrement agréable à regarder, mais néanmoins sans aucune consistance.

Un bruit métallique fit sursauter Rodney, qui posa un pied hors du socle pour conserver son équilibre. Aussitôt, la jeune femme disparut. D'un même geste, Alabert et Sora enfoncèrent leurs armes dans son dos, l'obligeant à reprendre position. La forme réapparut. Une longue minute s'écoula sans qu'aucun osa prendre sa respiration. Enfin, l'hologramme prit la parole:

- Je suis Eurôpè, mémoire centrale de la cité. Veuillez décliner votre identité, visiteur.

- Rod… Docteur Rodney McKay, de la planète Terre.

Les yeux dorés ne cillèrent pas. L'hologramme ne donna aucunement l'impression d'avoir entendu la réponse donnée.

- Je suis Eurôpè, mémoire centrale de la cité. Veuillez décliner votre identité, visiteur.

- Mais je viens de vous le dire!! Je suis le docteur Meredith Rodney McKay, scientifique en chef de l'expédition d'Atlantis, nous venons de la planète Terre!

Même si le moment ne s'en prêtait absolument, il jeta un coup d'œil à ses geôliers pour voir si la mention de son premier prénom avait eu un quelconque effet, mais les trois autres semblaient tétanisés par la présence surréaliste de l'hologramme.

- Je suis Eurôpè, mémoire centrale de la cité. Veuillez décliner votre identité, visiteur.

La voix n'avait pas varié d'un iota, douce, posée, désincarnée. Rodney ne répondit pas, visiblement, ce n'était pas son identité telle qu'il la concevait qu'elle demandait. Il se tourna vers le chef genii et balbutia:

- Kolya, si vous aviez un plan derrière toutes ces journées où nous avons couru, je crois que c'est le moment de le mettre en pratique. Je ne sais pas si c'est que vous recherchiez, mais moi, je ne peux rien faire de plus.

Il se serait mis des gifles! Il venait de signer son propre arrêt de mort, il venait de le lire dans les yeux de son tortionnaire. Un rictus sardonique traversa le visage du Genii:

- Vous avez la chance d'être sur le socle et que je ne souhaite pas une nouvelle fois risquer de voir disparaître cette femme, vous ne pourriez réellement plus rien faire.

Rodney grimaça et se tourna de nouveau vers la fine silhouette irisée. Mieux valait ne pas soutenir les yeux flamboyants d'Acastus Kolya. Le chef Genii contempla pensivement l'hologramme qui répéta une nouvelle fois sa question, puis, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il mit vivement sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit les trois plaques argentés qui les avaient accompagnés depuis le début et qui étaient à l'origine de cette incroyable course contre la mort. Il les avait à peine dans les mains qu'elles lui échappèrent sans effort et allèrent se coller au socle de l'hologramme. Ce dernier se brouilla et un sifflement suraigu se fit entendre, les forçant tous à se boucher les oreilles et à rentrer la tête dans leurs épaules, dans une vaine tentative de se protéger du bruit. Presque aussitôt, le silence se fit, presque assourdissant après ce vacarme. Rodney haussa un sourcil et dressa une oreille. Aux jurons d'Alabert qu'il pouvait saisir, il n'était pas devenu brutalement sourd. Il n'avait pas évité de mettre le moindre écouteur sur ses oreilles depuis son adolescence afin de préserver son ouïe pour rien!

°o0o°

L'hologramme était de nouveau présent, sa robe semblant flotter dans une brise pourtant inexistante.

- Je suis le fragment restant de la mémoire originelle de la cité d'Eurôpè, la dernière ombre de la mémoire centrale de la cité. Vous qui avez trouvé mon message, voici votre mission. Vous devez anéantir cette cité et la cité de Bal Tigeth pour détruire l'arme qui se trouve sur cette planète.

L'énormité de ce qu'il venait d'entendre frappa le docteur McKay de plein fouet. Complètement abasourdi, il se tourna vers les Genii, prenant garde à ne pas descendre du socle. Kolya avait l'air d'avoir reçu un coup de couteau en plein cœur, pire, on aurait cru que l'hologramme était descendu de son socle pour le lui arracher et le manger. Un autre jour, Rodney aurait souri devant le désespoir visible de son pire ennemi, mais là, il y avait quelque chose d'autre, on eut dit que la fatalité avait frappé à la porte du Genii.

- J'ai besoin de cette arme. Mon peuple est assez fort pour la maîtriser et anéantir les Wraith! Je veux cette arme! Je l'ai mérité! J'ai bataillé, menti, trahi et tué pour l'atteindre !

C'était un cri du cœur. Pour quiconque n'avait pas fait partie de cette course, cela aurait été suffisant pour indiquer l'importance que cette arme représentait pour le chef Genii. Sora se recula prudemment, elle se rappelait avec netteté les éclats de colère de l'homme qui vibrait littéralement à côté d'elle. Alabert lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et alla carrément se placer de l'autre côté de Rodney, pour le placer comme une hypothétique barrière contre l'explosion qui risquait de se produire prochainement. Tous les deux comprenaient l'importance de cette arme, mais ils avaient été élevés dans un certain respect des Ancêtres, et tout un entraînement militaire ne pouvait effacer ce que toute une existence baignée de légende avait gravé. Presque inconsciemment, ils comprenaient qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit sur cette arme.

Rodney n'aurait pas imaginé cela possible, mais il crut distinguer un air sarcastique dans le léger mouvement qui agita les plis de la robe, peut-être un effet d'un imperceptible changement de luminosité. L'hologramme répondit:

- Il n'y a pas d'arme qui puisse vous servir ici. Vous devez anéantir cette cité et la cité de Bal Tigeth pour détruire l'arme qui se trouve sur cette planète.

Rodney prit une inspiration, jeta un coup d'œil à Kolya et murmura :

- Mais de quelle arme parlez-vous, s'il n'y a pas d'arme pour nous servir ?

Le mouvement de la robe était réellement sarcastique, là, il pouvait le jurer.

- Il n'y a pas d'arme qui puisse vous servir ici. Je me suis servie de l'attirance inguérissable des humains envers la destruction pour attirer certains d'entre vous ici et servir mon dessein.

Pour quelqu'un qui demandait, enfin, quelque chose qui réclamait leur aide, cet hologramme était étrangement arrogant. Le visage impassible, il exsudait toute la suffisance qu'on pouvait reprocher à un être qui se sait plus puissant. Le visage congestionné, contrastant grotesquement avec les traits parfaits de la jeune femme qui leur faisait face, Kolya articula soigneusement:

- Je veux cette arme, et je détruirais ces deux cités si vous le voulez vraiment. Mais je veux cette arme.

- Mon énergie s'épuise irrémédiablement et bientôt, je ne serais plus. Il me reste trop peu de temps maintenant. Vous devez détruire cette cité et la cité de Bal Tigeth.

Alabert, d'une voix douce, pour ne pas augmenter la frustration de Kolya, posa une question assez pertinente.

- Qu'est-ce qu'est cette arme?

Le silence retomba. Rodney se dit que dans les films, ce genre de silence était suivi d'une révélation qui tombait comme une bombe. L'hologramme savait ménager son suspense.

- Obéron. Ses habitants. Ses créatures.

La compréhension qui envahit son esprit était si parfaite qu'il en aurait crié, s'il avait pu articuler le moindre mot. La seule chose que Kolya put faire, ce fut d'éclater d'un rire hystérique. Piégés, ils avaient été piégés.

°o0o°

O_n approche doucement de la fin..._


End file.
